Dream vs the Real Thing
by xxxTheLittleOnexxx
Summary: Damon and Bonnie were in love but does Damon's infatuation with something he thinks is great ruin the real thing they have together?  Will it be too late when Damon realises he's made a mistake? Will Bonnie move on?
1. Chapter 1: Shattered fairytale

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**Summary:** Damon and Bonnie were in love but does Damon's infatuation with something he thinks is great ruin the real thing they have together? Will it be too late when Damon realises he's made a mistake? Will Bonnie move on? Not the best summary. I just wanted to write something full of angst I guess. I love stories where it's not a fairytale romance from the start. Love is dramatic and far from easy and so many things go wrong before they go right. So here goes hope its okay. Also I hope to have Damon and Bonnie pair up in the end but along the way will be Damon and Elena and Stefan and Bonnie as well.

Chapter 1: shattered fairy tale.

Damon didn't think he'd ever been so in love in his whole existence. If anyone would have told him 2 and a half ago that the girl he'd be madly in love with was petite Bonnie Bennet he would have laughed in their faces. This was however before Bonnie and Damon decided to put their differences aside. After founders day had marked a new chapter for the both of them. His apology at the parade had planted the seed of doubt in Bonnie that he was completely bad. Working together to deal with Katherine and werewolves had also forged an unbreakable friendship between the two. Neither knew those feeling would brew into something as deep and powerful as the love they now shared.

The realisation was definitely made for Damon when Katherine kidnapped Bonnie. She had been outraged when he and Stefan refused to join forces with her, almost killing Bonnie to prove a point. The image still haunted him, her fragile little body dead still in the middle of the woods. Blood dripped staining her beautiful brown locks and her body lay there broken and losing its usual glow and vibrancy. Damon knew then and there that this chocolate curly haired pixie sized girl meant everything to him. He'd cut his wrist that night in the woods feeding her and watching her heal and come back to him. It had taken a while and Damon had for a moment thought he had lost her. The devastation he felt in that moment was something he didn't think about these days because to do so was too much. Damon had held her tightly to his chest refusing to let her go even when Stefan tried to check she was okay. Damon wanted this girl to stay in his arms forever.

Now here they were. The wedding was an outside affair in the boarding house garden. They'd decided to have a night wedding. A marquee had been set up with sparkling crystal fairly lights and the ground was scattered with white and purple rose petals. Damon could clearly see his brother Stefan smiling proudly up by the front alter. They wore matching suits. Stefan stood straight in his crisp white shirt, Italian silk suit and royal purple tie. Damon had to chuckle at how spiky his little brother always managed to get his hair. The whole of mystic falls had turned out for the wedding. Any event got them going I guess. Jenna was now waving at Damon as he noticed her and Alaric were at the front camera in hand. Even Sherriff Forbes had worn an azure coloured dress for the occasion. Kelly winked at him also from the front. He laughed as Matt tamed his unruly mother and couldn't help but think the blonde looked smart too. He knew all about the things what went bump in the night now, so did Caroline. They'd aided in the fight against Katherine too. He soon noticed Tyler and Jeremy as well. He never liked Tyler but at least he was one of the werewolves on their side. Well only because he liked Bonnie. Damon growled at the thought of another with his little witch but stated to laugh as he saw Jeremy was now flirting with a girl. Damon couldn't help thinking the young vampire had learnt a lot from him. He hoped he'd find a girl like Bonnie one day. He broke out of the sentimental moment. He was not prone to having them and would not want one again anytime soon.

Bonnie couldn't believe it a year and a half they'd battled Katherine and now here she was about to marry Damon. She remembered how he saved her from Katherine and from that moment on had never let her go. She was only 19 and a half but hadn't aged a day over 18 at all. It had been grams last gift to her before she died. She'd given her eternal youth. She didn't have the power to give her eternal life so Bonnie could still die the same way a human could but if unharmed she'd always look 18. Bonnie didn't know what she and Damon would do when such a day came.

Just saying her name and Damon's together still had the effect of making her breath hitch. She looked at herself in the mirror. She twirled around in her floor length white wedding gown. The top was heart shaped and as tight as a corset with Swarovski crystals and diamonds. Damon really spared no expense. Bonnie's hair was piled up high and her chocolate locks cascaded down bouncing with every move she made. She even had a tiara and lace vale. She still didn't think she matched Damon's beauty. She began to think of Damon's messy black locks that always had a hint of brown sparkling through, his icy blue irises, muscular form and perfect pale skin. She didn't know what he saw in her. She really had no idea of how stunning she really was. Taking a deep breath she looked towards her bridesmaids.

"You look out of this world!" chimed Caroline whose eyes were tearing up because of how proud she was.

"You two don't look so bad yaself" Bonnie tried hard not to get emotional.

She looked at her bridesmaids, her best friends. She'd picked Elena and Caroline royal purple bridesmaid's dresses. They were flowing and baby doll shaped with Swarovski crystals and diamonds around the waist that matched her dress.

"Why so quiet Elena?"

Elena looked nervous she didn't want this wedding to happen.

It meant the end of a chapter. Bonnie would be with Damon and she with Stefan. She'd always had Damon as an option if things didn't work out with Stefan. This meant no going back at all. Stefan would always love her she knew this but Damon was moving on and with her best friend. The decision she was contemplating would be so much easier if it was any other girl Damon was with.

"You really do love him don't you Bonnie?" Elena sighed

"Well duh why would she be marrying him otherwise?" Caroline said a little annoyed at the girl. They were both bridesmaids because Bonnie couldn't choose between the two. This meant she decided not to have a maid of honour and Caroline had been dying for the job.

Bonnie laughed at her ever bickering friends and continued to answer Elena.

"Yes I really do. He's an extension of my soul if there is such a thing? And I know that's cheesy. He drives me crazy with his antics. I mean the amount of times I have to reprimand him. She giggled. "But he still makes me laugh whether it's trying to watch Buffy with him, attempting to cook dinner with him or even at a club. He also makes me feel special and beautiful. He makes me feel like I'm number one for once which is all I've ever wanted. I just hope I can give him as much as he gives me."

Elena smiled weakly.

"Oh please BB that little menace to society is the lucky one!" She chuckled she'd warmed to Damon over the entire crazy goings on. "Besides like I said if I were batting for the other team I'd totally be marrying you your that gorgeous!"

They both began to giggle. "Come on lets grab your bouquet. I can't wait till after the ceremony. Reception means alcohol and party time woooooop!"

"Oh my god where is it? Where's the bouquet?"

"Calm down BB I'll come help you find it. Coming Elena?"

"No I'll stay here make sure everything else runs smoothly."

Damon was eager to see his bride to be. Maybe even sneak in a quickie before the proceedings began. He wanted Bonnie all to himself not to share her with their entire wedding guests. He just wanted to hop on their honeymoon to Italy right now. He couldn't even contain himself when he thought about the naughty lingerie he saw Bonnie sneakily buy for the event. One peek wouldn't hurt he thought as he entered the boarding house and went into his room to find Bonnie. Instead he found Elena. He couldn't deny she looked pretty in her bridesmaids dress a stark contrast to his caramel glowing beauty.

"Well well Elena bet my brother can't wait to take you home tonight?"

"Maybe he won't be."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you'll be the one taking me home tonight."

"What the fuck are you talking about? I love Bonnie!" but the darker part within him couldn't' help being intrigued.

"I know you love her but you love me more right? What if we have a chance at being together?"

"I used to dream about that all the time Elena but it ceased when I fell for Bonnie. Where the hell is all this coming from anyways? You just want me because I love another?"

"Maybe that's what it took to realise my feelings."

"I love her Elena. When I'm not with her I can't breathe. I think about her delicate frame pressed against mine and it's the only time I feel safe. I want to keep her next to me forever."

"How do you know it won't be like that with us? How do you know the feelings of wanting to keep her next to you are nothing more than wanting to protect her? You've wanted me a long time Damon and you really haven't loved Bonnie as long."

"Elena your confusing me STOP."

"Damon do you want to hurt her he in the long run? If you're so confused you cannot possibly love her wholly. You cannot possibly be sure you'll devote yourself to her forever?"

Elena leaned in pressing her palms against Damon's chest. She then abruptly crashed her lips against his. Damon hesitated but soon obliged. The kiss was deep and ferocious as they devoured each other. Even Elena had forgotten all about Stefan. In that moment Damon lost all judgement. The man he'd become disappeared as the want for a dream overcame the greatness of the real thing.

It had been decided.

Bonnie came back into the room with Caroline and Stefan in toe. Stefan had been desperately looking for his brother to get him to the aisle in time.

"Got the bouquet Lena. DAMON what are you doing here this is total bad luck?"

Stefan picked up on the expressions of both Elena and Damon and their body language.

"Caroline maybe you should go outside for a moment."

"What? Why?"

"Please" Stefan pleaded.

Bonnie now knew looking at Stefan that something was seriously wrong.

"Guys what's going on? Lena? Damon?"

Stefan interjected. "You two aren't really doing what I think you are?" distaste filled his words as his heart ached for himself and the poor girl beside him. Stefan was quickly in front of Elena searching her eyes for the truth.

"I don't get it! What's wrong? Someone please talk to me!" Bonnie's heart began to race. She knew something life changing was going to happen. It was a feeling in her gut that she just wanted to push back down.

Damon was immediately in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Bonnie I need you to listen to me okay?"

"Oh my god! You're leaving me at the altar? What did I do wrong? If it's all too soon we can wait?

"Bonnie its I "

"Damon and I we've decided to give us a chance." interrupted Elena reluctantly whatever anyone said this was hard for her too.

Bonnie couldn't breathe or hear what Stefan was saying anymore as she collapsed to the floor shaking.

"You know deep down I knew history would repeat itself. You are just like her!"

"Stefan no it's just!" Elena tried to explain what she was doing but did she have an answer? She was putting Stefan as her back up choice now that's all she knew that and that she really did still love him.

"I don't want to hear it. My only concern from now on is Bonnie and I!"

Inside Stefan's heart was bleeding. He loved her he truly had. He'd have died time and time again for her. However deep down that morsel of doubt had been there. He knew it was only matter of time. Elena had him and then she wanted the brother she thought no one could have. He'd thought Bonnie and Damon being together would be the end of this. If he had known otherwise he would have protected her poor heart from breaking like his.

"So what everything we've shared was a lie? You've just been waiting for her?" Bonnie asked quivering as the tears trailed down her soft skin.

Damon knelt down in front of her. "Bonnie you will always be special to me. You were never a joke to me Bonnie. What we had meant so much to me and I'll always want to protect you, be a part of your life. This doesn't change that. We'll still see each other all the time. But Elena she's what I've wanted for so long. I owe it to myself to find out. I will still be here for you. We are best friends my little witch."

He caressed her cheek pulling her into a hug. Deep down he prayed he was making the right choice.

Bonnie broke away "I hate you Damon. I hate you both! I never want to see either of you again."

"Don't say that Bonnie!" Damon pleaded. A part of him broke he dreaded the thought of never seeing her again. "It's all going to be okay. In time you'll forgive me and Elena and you, me Elena and Stefan we'll all work it out."

"No she's right! You two are dead to me. This was your last chance Damon. I have forgiven a lot of your actions but this time it's over."

Damon couldn't' believe this. Was he really losing Stefan and Bonnie because of his want for Elena? His question was soon answered as Stefan guided a distraught Bonnie out of the boarding house. A few minutes later the two were in Stefan's car. Tears falling rapidly from both of them as they left mystic falls for good.

8 months later.

Bonnie chuckled as he friend Eric set down their bottles of beer and took them to the dance floor where he twirled Bonnie around to the fast paced music. They were at yet another fraternity party. This one was called the let's get laid party. Bonnie and Eric always found it amusing as to who came up with these things. The dorm was filled with students making out, some half naked and others attempting to down more alcohol than their little bodies could take. Music blazed out of the huge surround sound speakers and the dance floor was packed. She was soon tackled by her best friend Max. She was quite the rebel and so much fun to party with. She had dark brown hair that had a few braids in. She wore a red halter top and leather pants. Next to her was Bonnie's friend Alexi who was a black haired girl, very tall and exotic looking. Bonnie had left for uni deciding to forget her troubles and live her life. It still burned when she thought about Damon. It burned with hate mainly. She had loved him so full heartedly and he'd given it up in a heartbeat. All the things he'd said to her about meaning so much to him were all a lie in her view.

Bonnie was now at university in Los Angeles. She took a course in supernatural studies. There she learnt about witches, vampires and a vast amount of other mystical beings that go bump in the night. It really had made her chuckle that such a course existed. It was almost like being taught stuff you already knew and she always aced every paper she did. Her knowledge on the supernatural had helped her write a very impressive entrance paper for which had earned her a huge bursary. She now could afford her own lovely apartment. She liked that it was hers and that she could at least practice magic without worrying of being discovered. She'd hoped Stefan would come with her though but he left soon after mystic falls and her decision to move on. She knew he needed time alone. He was utterly broken and damaged by it all of it though he'd tried to stay strong for her sake it couldn't be done. She just hoped he'd return. He was her best friend after all. She also had knew best friends that she was so grateful for. In addition to Max, Alexi and Eric there was also Wesley who Caroline had taken a shining to on her monthly visits. She and Matt and taken a break for a while so it was perfectly acceptable. Even Jeremy visited since he met Max. She almost believed he lived in her dorm room. Ever tempted by the bad girls she thought. He'd even sat in on Bonnies lectures looking like a smug little pest as the only vampire in the room. Overall Bonnie's life was great now but it would never be enough. She still craved the love she thought she'd had.

"Wow people you got me all worn out with this dancing!"

"On come on BB shake it for me." Screamed Max before jumping on a table.

"Yeah on that note I'm heading home." She giggled.

"Need me to walk you?"Chimed Wesley?"

"Na babe I'll be fine."

Bonnie began to walk down the dark street to her apartment which was only 10 minutes away from campus. Suddenly something clamped its hand over Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie felt a strong muscular body pressed up against her as it pushed her toward the wall roughly. Bonnie had no time to process as she was whirled around. She knew it was a vampire as Sharp fangs then descended into the soft skin of her neck. The pain was unbelievable and took her back to when both Damon had attacked her when she was possessed by Emily and when Katherine had tried to kill her. Bonnie slowly felt the life been taken from her becoming increasingly dizzy.

"Stop I'm warning you!" she murmured before placing her hands on the vampires chest.

Using what little magic force she had in her that moment she pushed the vampire away. He really didn't move at all but he was now off her neck. Looking at the blood ridden vampire now facing her. Bonnie realised something.

"Stefan" she whispered before hearing him whisper her name back and then everything went black.

**AN: okay so hope this was okay? Next chapter will be Bonnie and Stefan. Also we'll see how the dream romance between Damon and Elena is working out. Was it really worth it? **


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

Chapter 2: Mistakes

Stefan couldn't breathe as the guilt threatened to drown him. He cradled Bonnie's delicate body to his chest tears welling up as her blood trickled down her caramel skin. He was distraught and ashamed that he had not been able to smell her scent. He knew he was out of control but he never would have thought he could attack a loved one. He had not killed anyone since he'd taken this darker path and he'd be damned if he started with one of the most important people to him. Leaning his ear to her chest he could tell her heart was still beating. He hadn't taken too much but she was such a little thing that he couldn't risk it. Letting his fangs pierce his flesh he swiftly pressed his wrist to Bonnie's plump lips until he felt a slight suction. Pushing even harder he made sure Bonnie drank as much as she could. He also couldn't deny the weird feeling there was at her lips on his flesh.

"Come on Bon please don't leave me."

Running at vampire speed he was at his flat in seconds. It was in an abandoned hotel secluded off from anything else. An easy place to hide and keep from harming people he'd thought. Bashing through the door her caringly placed Bonnie onto his bed before running into his bathroom to fill the bath and get towels. He had to get the blood off Bonnie. It scared him to think he couldn't resist if he let himself smell it.

Immediately coming back into the room he gently removed Bonnie's high black pumps. Then moving her ever so slowly to undue her side zip, he removed her red velvet dress. He kept her underwear on because he was still Stefan a shy soul and he wanted to preserve her modesty. He then lowered her into the bath gently rubbing a warm cloth over her face and body. It seemed to soothe her as her long eyelashes fluttered open. Stefan couldn't put into words the relief he felt as he was met with her mossy green eyes. It was more comforting when her cheeks become that rosy pink he always knew and her eyes began to sparkle. He now just hoped she was not afraid of him. That would be too much for him to take.

"Stefan?" she said a little groggily but smiled none the less.

He quickly helped her out of the bath tub tenderly drying her off with his towel and wrapping her cosily in one of his black shirts. He'd forgotten how tiny she was until he saw her little hands were hidden under his long sleeves. For a moment he sat next to her on the bed in silence as she looked around taking in her surroundings. Then Bonnie spoke up.

"Are you okay?" She said softly, voice filled with concern and understanding.

"Am I okay? How can you ask me that after what I just did to you?"

Bonnie leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Stefan I would never blame you or judge you. Just explain to me what you're feeling. How did you come to this point, back on human blood?" wrapping her arms around him she pulled him into her embrace.

Stefan couldn't hold it in any longer letting it all out he collapsed into Bonnies lap wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I just couldn't do it Bonnie. I couldn't move on. I tried. I moved from place to place. I tried talking to people and making friends. I even picked small places like mystic falls to feel more at home. There just wasn't that connection. Maybe I was afraid of letting go again. I started to go to bigger cities where I'd be ignored. I'd stay in abandoned places like this. I was numb without her. I felt, I feel like I have nothing to live for. I began to want a rush, any kind really. One night I was at a club. I couldn't even believe I ended up in one but soon a girl approached me. She was a brunet with brown eyes, creamy skin and a nice smile. She wrapped an arm around my waist and started playing with my hair. I hadn't had anyone touch me in so long and it was uncomfortable but in her eyes I saw she had a want for me. Elena hadn't wanted me and I dunno I just thought if I went with this girl I'd feel better.

We got to her apartment I'd had quite a few to drink as she laid me on her bed. Her hands were all over me and her kisses on my neck but I couldn't do it Bonnie. I couldn't let go. I asked her to stop but she told me she'd take care of me, just relax. I guess I was tired of being a push over and my feelings being put to one side. Before I knew it my fangs were out and I noticed she had a cut on her palm. I licked it and then bit into it. Then I couldn't stop. I never killed anyone Bonnie I swear to you. But my blood intake from the hospital increased and I just haven't got it out of my system which meant that I just had to feed. I started compelling people Bonnie. I see blood everywhere sometimes I can't make out the person in front of me just the pulse. You have my word Bonnie I didn't know it was you."

Bonnie's heart bled for him. This wasn't his fault and she could see it was eating away at him. He wanted to stop but with no one to help how could he? The first time round he'd had Elena and Damon to help and lock him in the cellar till the blood passed out. She imagined him this time being all alone and helpless and it killed her. Rage built up within her and was directed at two people, Damon and Elena. They caused this and Stefan was simply a victim.

" ssssssssssshhh hush Stefan." she began to sing a calming melody to him. "This isn't your fault and I will not let you blame yourself. Damon and Elena ruined us both but I won't allow it to continue a moment longer. I'll get you through this Stefan even if it means you only feed off me."

"No Bon I wouldn't do that to you. I wanna go back completely. I wanna go back to animal blood and the stage when I was content with that."

"Then that's what we'll do. It'll take time and there may be slip ups but I'm here and whatever the outcome it's me and you okay?" she caressed his hair and Stefan felt so relaxed he almost purred.

"First things first, you are not living in this dive. You will stay with me. Hey you can even help me with me homework old one." Stefan genuinely smiled.

"Oh not to mention Caroline will be squealing her face off that she gets to see you again. She visits all the time Stefan. You better get used to her strutting round our apartment. You should also be ready for her to force you into watching Bring it on and 10 things I hate about you with her. There's even Jeremy too. He'd love to see you, might be nice for you to have another vampire around as well."

"Thank you Bonnie, you really don't know how much you do for me!"

Stefan now uncoiled from Bonnie's lap placing his palm on her hand he squeezed gently. He stared into her emerald eyes as she did the same into his chocolate ones. They shared a moment then, electricity bubbling through their hands travelling through their bodies.

The rest of the night was spent on Stefan's bed lying together hands connected as Bonnie filled him in on what to expect at her University.

Just as Bonnie and Stefan left the wedding disaster. 

It had been the most embarrassing moment of both Damon and Elena's lives. Walking out of the boarding house to the marquee full of guests. They held hands and everyone knew straight away what had happened. Jenna was fuming, the disappointment in her niece clear as day on her face.

Matt was out of his seat and ready to hit the eldest Salvatore along with a ready Tyler. Matt had become friends with Damon or at least come to an understanding with him after everything that happened with Katherine. However he was closest to Stefan and now he was mad. A hand braced his shoulder and he found Jeremy warning him and Tyler off.

Jeremy thought that if they weren't in public he'd vamp out right then and attack Damon. Bonnie had never lied to him over anything that happened in mystic falls. She'd even helped him by giving him the lapis lazuli necklace he always wore so he could walk in the sun. She was more of a sister to him than Elena had been over the last few years.

While Alaric searched the crowd for Bonnie and Stefan, Caroline did not hold back like the others. She was straight in Damon and Elena's faces and they both received the hardest slap the little blonde could offer. That was it it was just the two of them now.

That night after the guests left Elena and Damon found themselves alone and in silence. Proceeding up to his bedroom Damon thought he was finally getting the one thing he'd always wanted. He had envisioned it differently though. People were meant to have been proud of him for getting the girl. That's what he had also wanted the first time round with Katherine, simply for his father to see he was worthy. He also didn't picture losing his brother and Bonnie. Guess he was used to Stefan staying with him no matter what and this made him a little optimistic over what he could actually get away with.

Placing Elena on the bed he tore off her bridesmaids dress with such speed. He did the same with her underwear.

"Slow down Damon we have forever to do this." she coyly smiled as she repeated in her head _at least I have him, at least I have him_.

Damon attempted to slow down but was so anxious. He needed reassurance that this was the right decision and that he truly hadn't abandoned the love of his existence today. He took off his shirt before spreading her creamy legs. Unzipping his pants he then thrust violently into her.

6 months after the wedding disaster.

It was primal and it was just sex. As Damon rolled off Elena he lay beside her failing to think about anything but Bonnie. He remembered her soft caramel skin against his chest as they cuddled and her warming smile whenever he made her laugh. He even missed the way she rolled her eyes at his childish antics and her fiery tantrums whenever he did something stupid. Sex with Bonnie had been out of this world, the passion and intimacy not just physically but soul to soul. Their relationship had been more than simply sex however. They wanted to protect each other from physical and emotional harm. They'd shared secrets with one another and would die for one another.

Damon remembered one night his birthday to be exact and he thought he was going to be spending it drunk and alone. They'd just finished a whole day of searching for Katherine who'd tried to abduct Stefan. At this point Bonnie and Damon had been spending a lot of time together and had bonded as friends. He had been helping her with spells as they both worked hard to get back at the woman who took so much from them.

Bonnie had heard it was his birthday and though she still found him to be an irritating pain most of the time she had always believed a birthday was a special thing. Grams had taught her that no matter what always be nice to someone on their birthday.

Damon had gone into his room to get his leather jacket before heading to the bar and instead found the room was lit up with candles and black roses. Bonnie sat on his bed with a glass of hot chocolate for herself and a mug of warm blood for him.

"I can't stick candles in blood so this will have to do." she smiled.

They sat on his bed talking all night. Bonnie had told him about how she felt when her mother died when she was five. She'd told him how grams death broke her and she didn't think she was going to recover. She also told him about her fathers neglect and how he never wanted her. The thing that still made him cringe was how she told him about how inadequate she felt by Elena's side. He knew now what he'd done would only have magnified those feelings.

Returning to his memoires he remembered how He'd told her he was heartbroken when his father told him he to his face he was a disappointment Damon told her how he envied Stefan who never had the misfortune of feeling second best but how despite this he still deep down loved his little brother. He'd even confessed how worthless and pathetic he'd felt after finding out Katherine never wanted him. Worse how she'd always be seen out with Stefan at every event and how the town thought they were brilliant together, while in the background she kept him a dirty little secret.

He'd dreaded Bonnie's pity but received none. She just listened to him stroking his messy locks as he lay in her lap. It warmed him remembering that when she'd thought he was asleep she whispered to him.

"You are worth it Damon always were and always will be." She paused "even if you are totally exasperating at times."

It had been the best present ever. He finally felt special. This was definitely not the case with Elena. Yes he got the girl but there wasn't that same connection. They didn't just sit and talk or genuinely laugh. It seemed they'd had more to talk about when they were in mystic falls. They didn't even have enough of that friendship anymore. The only thing that connected them was they were both hurting.

Damon tired to return the affection when Elena hugged and caressed him.

"You do still love me don't you?" she asked begging for reassurance.

Damon struggled to give an answer urging the tears threatening to fall from his eyes away as he had done most of his life. He felt empty and it burned but if he could for a moment not make Elena feel as he did he would try.

"Sure Elena I do." Truth was he was worried that soon any little want to spare her feelings would disappear. Apart of him resented her for making him chose although surely Damon Salvatore did what he wanted to right? He longed to see Stefan again too. Stefan had never disowned him through all his actions but now his brother was nowhere to be seen. At first Damon would try calling him on his cell but he gave up hope after the number was disconnected.

Elena hoped she was still attractive to Damon. She hoped Stefan still loved her but also worried Damon would leave her. She tried to get them talking to connect the way she suspected he and Bonnie had. She hoped they could just sit and watch TV together sometimes just cuddling or go to the cinema or even have romantic fun during all their travelling.

The night of the wedding however she wasn't even sure he really looked at her as they had sex. Stefan always looked deep into her eyes no matter what they were doing. It was a look of adoration and love. She knew looking in those eyes he'd give her the world if she asked for it. His touch was also ten thousand times tenderer. She missed how they embraced and talked the night away. How she'd have to bully him into dancing. He'd eventually give in and impress her with his out of this world moves. She remembered how he'd turn up at her door flowers In hand and how he'd kiss her forehead and rub her back as she poured all her worries into him.

WHAT HAD THEY DONE?

New York a year and a half after the wedding disaster. 

Damon spread her creamy thighs after letting her pink lace bra hit the floor. He kissed her chest. He then pounded into her aggressively as she screamed for breath. His fangs then descended deep into her neck as he fed and drank his troubles away.

Soon the light turned on.

"Hello Elena, don't worry just done with dinner." he wiped his blood stained mouth. Tapping the girl till she awoke he brought her up to eye level. His eyes then widened.

"Listen we had a great time. I took you out for dinner then a movie. We then went back to your place. The sex was great. Afterwards we decided to go our separate ways. You didn't feel a connection to me." The girl repeated his words as she hopped of the bed smiling and quickly put on her clothes.

"So another night, another girl? Maybe you should find somewhere else to have your playthings?"

"I told you Elena. I hate you for making me believe we could work but we are all each other have. You know it. It's why you never leave me either and I promise I will deliver on my word. I ensured you a life of torment Elena and as long as I'm unhappy so shall you be."

Elena didn't hate him she really didn't. She knew it was partially her fault that he'd lost Bonnie and completely her own fault that she'd lost Stefan. The two were now bonded in heartache. Damon kept telling her he vowed to not let her move on but that really in truth was okay with her. She couldn't move on. Every time she closed her eyes she sore Stefan. As hers and Damon's relationship struggled to progress she started to even imagine he was Stefan. She also felt sad that what little friendship Damon and her had had faded away too.

Damon and Elena now swore to help each other find Bonnie and Stefan. Being together gave them both the biggest wake up call. What they had was heaven on a plate and they gave it up. They weren't going to stop till they found them and won them back. Only thing was that neither Bonnie of Stefan could be found. Damon and Elena had ended up in New York. They had followed a lead from Kelly when they visited Mystic falls to ask the others where they were. This was a dead lead just like the lead in New Orleans, Tennessee, Detroit, Miami, Chicago, Atlanta, Phoenix, Las Vegas and Washington had been.

They'd tried in Mystic falls to ask Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Caroline. Damon had been infuriated by Caroline. He knew she talked to Bonnie all the time and that they probably saw each other every five minutes but he just received another slap in the face from her. He'd even tried following her to see if it would lead to Bonnie which failed miserably. When Katherine had come back to Mystic falls and Caroline found out about the supernatural she had asked Damon to train her to fight. Part of that involved teaching her how to evade and it pissed Damon off that she'd actually listened and learnt well.

They even tried Jeremy who took the opportunity now not in public to attack the elder vampire piercing his fangs into his neck and drinking till Damon felt dizzy. He'd told Damon to fuck off and take his sister with him. Tyler on the other hand had just laughed in their faces telling him Bonnie was worth a million of him and he'd tear him apart before giving him a clue to where she was.

Matt simply cut them off. He'd wished none of them had vervain on their persons. It would have made life allot easier. He got that they were protecting Bonnie and it warmed him to know she wasn't alone in all of this but he was also frustrated. He genuinely couldn't handle them thinking he would hurt her. It was not his intention. He just wanted his love back. He needed to find her and explain what a horrible mistake he had made. She needed to know he wasn't going anywhere and that he'd win her back. He also wanted Stefan to know that he needed him back too and that he truly did see the love Elena held for him.

All these failed attempts at finding them however always resulted with Damon bringing a girl back to their places and fucking her. It was all he could do. He'd always pick a brunette like Elena. Never a girl who resembled Bonnie as there was no point nothing could compare. He laughed out loud thinking of how Elena could ever be better than Bonnie. She wasn't even a good substitute.

Damon was broken out of his thoughts by Elena's voice.

"I think I have something. I finally managed to get Kelly on the phone. Usually Matt picks up and cuts me off but I got her and a drunken her at that. She let on that Bonnie and Stefan are definitely living together."

_At least they have each other. _

"She heard Matt mention los angels. Look I know it's hardly narrowing it down but we could check it out. It's something right?"

"Did Kelly say how they were? How Bonnie is doing?"

"Sorry nothing. I wish I knew how Stefan was doing too."

"Well hurry up then pack your bags!"

**AN: Hope this didn't disappoint. Also wanted to know do you think it would have been better if I had Elena and Damon starting out relatively okay but it being short lived and then they realise they didn't love each other? Or do you think it's okay the way I've done it pretty much as soon as it's just them they realise it was a mistake. Also I will do flashbacks of what happed straight after the wedding for Bonnie and Stefan? **

**In addiction I hope to have a little Stefan and Bonnie romance. I'm not having Damon and Elena easily worm their way back into Bonnie and Stefan's affections. Stefan and Bonnie aren't going to be weaklings or be easy to get. I hope I haven't made Damon too out of character though. Also I know who I'd like to be together in the end Bamon of course but how about you? **

**Lastly Next chapter will be how Stefan and Bonnie have been getting along etc? **

**Anyways thank you so much for your reviews it means a lot. I was really surprised that people liked this. I was worried I would be hated for how I portrayed Damon. **

**Sorry for the rant. **


	3. Chapter 3: Don't give up it gets better

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: okay so this actually was a hard chapter to write I'm not sure I'm happy with this. Hopefully you guys don't think its rubbish. And thank you all again for such amazing reviews. You guys keep making me want to write more and more **

Chapter three: Don't give up and things get better.

Present time:

The guests were gathered in the boarding house garden. Their faces only lit up by the crystal fairy lights sprinkled along the grass and marquee. Damon stood tall and proud next to his brother Stefan who was patting him on the shoulder. Soon the wedding music began to play and out walked Caroline and then Elena scattering roses on the floor as they walked up to the altar. After only a few seconds there she was, his love. Her arm intertwined with Jeremy's as he took the role of her father walking her up to the isle. She moved so elegantly her diamond crystal encrusted dress swaying with every move of her hips. Damon had to gulp at the goddess before him. She wore a long lace vale that coved her glowing caramel skin but Damon could still see her chocolate locks cascading down. Damon couldn't breathe as she neared closer and it wasn't just because of her beauty or nerves, it was because he was so unbelievably happy. He had finally found his soul mate and she was dedicating herself to him wholly as he was to her. The proceedings continued as they held each other's hands and recited their vows.

"The very first day I met you I thought you were a total pain. Well to be fair I still think that." the crowd laughed. "But it's because of who you are, all your qualities that I love you. We've been through a lot, we became friends and that grew into something so deep I can't put it into words but I'm so lucky to have it. I promise you that I will love and cherish you forever. I promise I will never get tired of Damon humour." She air quoted "or your innate ability to come up with the craziest of ideas either. Finally I promise to make you feel as worthy and special as you make me feel."

"When I first met you I knew you were a sexy little minx but I didn't comprehend how much you'd come too mean to me and you do mean the world to me. You succeeded in making me feel special and important. Two things I've never felt before. You like Damon humour which is obviously too sophisticated for most people." He turned to the crowd tutting at them as they all smiled. "I promise to keep you central in all of my crazy ideas. I promise to continue making you laugh. I love when you roll you eyes at me. I enjoy the fire in your eyes when we fight and the gentleness in your touch when we make up. I promise to protect you till death do us part." Damon winked "Finally all this is way too sappy for me so I promise to ravage you on a daily basis well more than that duh." The crowd clapped as they then slipped on their rings.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Damon tenderly removed Bonnie's vale and was momentarily frozen by her beauty. Her sparkling emerald eyes, rosy pink cheeks and plump lips that were curled into a smile. He leant in slowly about to claim her lips in a deep and powerful kiss. The lights however suddenly flickered out and when they were restored there was no crowd. There was just an empty marquee with him at the altar and Elena pulling on his arm.

" Damon Damon it's your turn to drive."

Damon shot up and realised he was in the passenger seat of his blue mustang. They were on their way to Los Angeles. Damon dreamt of Bonnie every chance he got but he never got to hold her in his arms. The dream would end before they even kissed. He thought it was maybe karma a sort of punishment for him.

_Soon my little witch and this time it'll be forever!_

"Where shall we look first? I mean I know they are living together but what do you think they are doing?"

"We'll try the colleges and universities. Bonnie always talked about going to university."

Bonnie and Stefan1 year after the wedding disaster. 

It was yet another fraternity party. This time it was the fancy dress fiasco. Stefan was dressed as James dean which really only meant his hair was its usual spiky self and he was wearing a leather jacket and shades. Bonnie was a sexy police woman having had Caroline pinch one of her mums old uniforms, which they quickly cut down to sexy style. It was navy blue and they had cut it to show off her stomach and the bottoms were more like shorts now. She also had on a genuine Sherriff badge and one of Stefan's ties round her neck. She wore knee high boots, with lacy tights and a pair of aviator shades. Finally her hair was cascading out of her police cap. It was even more curly and chocolaty brown with tints of caramel than before. Not to mention it was now down to her waist. Bonnie shut her fake handcuffs around Stefan's wrist smiling cheekily and then pouted profusely when she realised she couldn't get them off.

Stefan only chuckled at her using a little strength to break the cuffs. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. It kind of made him nervous as before living with her he'd known she was beautiful of course but he mainly loved her personality. She was the first best friend he had since lexi. Now living with her however he was seeing the whole package and the beautiful woman she was. He wondered whether she'd ever think he was good looking. Shaking his head he came back to reality and realised he was now twirling Bonnie around dancing more than he'd ever danced with Elena and without needing a prompt. He soon could see Bonnie was flustered and thirsty and headed to get them some punch. Caroline soon joined Bonnie dancing sexily together.

Caroline decided to abandon people's predicable opinions of what she'd wear. She was not going to be a princess or a model. Instead she was dressed as a vampire school girl. She wore fake fangs and had been flaring them in Stefan and Jeremy's amused faces all night. She had a tight white shirt showing off her midriff. They'd written "touch and ill bite" on it in marker pen. She also wore a tight blue chequered jersey skirt with gold buttons on it. Max came as a stripper; Alexi was a sexy pirate girl in a pink velvet coat and frilly white lace underneath, with a bandana on her head and parrot on her shoulder. Wesley was a high school footballer; Eric seemed to be one of the men in black and Jeremy a grungy rock star.

It was all so comic and Stefan couldn't believe a) some of the lines Jeremy used on girls and b) that he'd managed to get to this point in his life. He'd been broken when he found Bonnie again. He'd tried fitting in and making friends before and it hadn't worked. Now here he was with the best people he'd met in his life, People who welcomed him and appreciated him and what he had to say. He owed it all to Bonnie. Bonnie she was something special to him he couldn't describe it but on his part he felt something stirring between them. He put it to the back of this mind for now simply thinking his "brother" was a fool to let her go.

The first weeks of his blood hunger craving had been hard for the both of them but she'd never given up on him and he knew without her he wouldn't be here. However now that he was here he'd promised himself and her that he wasn't ever going to slide into the background or let people push him around. He was embracing life. Being around Jeremy was also like having a younger brother which was a lot of fun and meant a great deal to him. They spent a lot of time together playing on the game station and pool. He turned his attention now to Caroline who seemed to have dropped a fang into her punch glass.

"Hey don't you laugh mister it's not my fault mine aren't attached to my gums!"

Caroline, he never realised how overlooked she was either, to finally see the deeper Caroline had astonished him. He felt great watching films with her and Bonnie or even going to the mall with them. Even dancing with them right now he'd felt like the most special guy in the world. He was glad that he was able to feel comfortable around more and more people now. Eric, Max, Alexi and Wesley were all great too. They gave him that sense of normality because they didn't know what he was. He felt balanced. He was even attending literature lectures since he loved writing. Everything was great.

8 months after the wedding disaster. 

It hadn't taken long to move Stefan's things into the apartment. He really didn't have much, just a few of his favourite clothes, books, blood pouches and his dairy. Walking into Boonnies apartment Stefan had been incredibly surprised that it was so big.

"Wow Bonnie how much exactly was this grant?"

"Well I did write one hell of a supernatural paper!"

"Oh so you owe me then? I mean I was clearly your inspiration."

They both began to chuckle and Bonnie loved seeing Stefan's smile. She swore she'd do anything to keep that smile on his face. She was so glad to have him with her. He'd only stayed with her a week after the wedding. Thinking of those first few nights made her cringe. They'd stayed at a little cabin a town over from mystic falls. That's as far as they could go that night, they were too drained. Bonnie had just sat in bed crying her eyes out. Her nose and eyes had been swollen and were pounding. She shook so much and felt so dizzy that at one point she'd fainted. She'd opened her eyes to see Stefan's furrowed eyebrows. She assured him she was fine as best as she could not wanting to make it all about her as he was hurting just as much. Looking at a picture of Damon and her she had in a locket she felt sick at how foolish she'd been. But in the picture their happiness looked so real. It had felt just as real. She could hear Stefan restless in the next room. She didn't move from her bed knowing he needed to be alone just like her. She completely lost control of her powers that week. The cabin had shook rapidly with ever sob she made and the weather outside brewing into the most fierce storm when she ripped off her wedding dress and tour it to shreds ,burning it to ashes.

The pain at seeing each other suffering had been too great and since neither were fit enough to help each other they temporarily parted. They hadn't really wanted to but knew they had to. Stefan had driven her to Los Angeles and kissed her forehead.

"This won't be for long I swear to you Bonnie. Do one thing for me and take care of yourself. I want to see your smiling next time we meet."

"Stay safe Stefan and I WILL see you soon it's a promise!"

She'd done everything on auto pilot after that, filling in the admition, forms writing entrance essays and Picking her apartment. It was only when she got visits from Caroline and Jeremy that she did venture out of bed. She remembered Caroline and Jeremy barging into her apartment suitcases in hand. She'd found it strange the two so willing to be tin each other's company, they had always pestered each other when they were young. The first thing Jeremy did was throw a knife at a picture she had of Damon on the wall.

"Get rid of that Bon." he gently massaged her shoulders coming to lean in front of her on the bed. "I'm telling you he's not worth thinking about and I'll kill him if I ever see him again!"

Caroline had then come out of the bathroom with a damp cloth which she began to soothingly run over Bonnies tear stained face. The cold water had felt like heaven to her at that moment. Caroline had then ordered the three of them an Indian banquet which of course Jeremy paid for and put on a Horror movie. There was going to be no romance film to sink her heart even more deeply into they'd thought. Bonnie just sat their black tank half falling off and her tartan red pj bottoms all dishevelled. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just stared at the TV screen. Tears again stained her caramel cheeks and she hadn't even eaten in so long that when Jeremy forced her to eat she immediately had to be sick. Caroline followed her into the bathroom to help soothe her, running her a hot bath and bubbles for her to relax in.

Outside Jeremy was fuming that this girl who was like a sister was so broken. He smashed his hand into the wall wishing he didn't feel so helpless. He was a vampire for gods sake. He felt betrayed by his mentor Damon and his real sister Elena. He'd also lost a brotherly figure in Stefan too. Back in the bathroom Caroline rinsed Bonnie's long locks and smiled down at the fiery girl who'd always pick her up when she hit rock bottom. Bonnie had always played out this very scene in the bathroom with Caroline on many occasions. Bonnie was everyone's rock and to see her like this was more than scary it was devastating. After a few moments Bonnie broke the silence.

"What makes her better than me?"

"Nothing Bon, she's a fake and you have to stop this. You can't punish yourself!"

"I can't stop Caroline. I loved him I really did. After everything with grams I still came to love him so much I even put that behind me. I gave myself to him and I was just a joke, a constellation prize till Elena came along. I just wanted someone to love me and not as a friend. I mean to see me as that woman you could spend your life with."

"And you will get that Bonnie. Damon wasn't good enough for you. You have to let him go and let yourself be seen by others. You have no idea how beautiful and smart you are. Guy's line up for you even in mystic falls. Did you even notice the amount of guys staring at you when you and Damon were out? Did you even notice Tyler's affection for you, it's the only reason he stayed on our side in the werewolf fight. And don't say shit like you have to say that because you're my friend. Bonne if you can't do this for yourself do it for me. I can't see you like this. You're my strength Bonnie and I can't lose you. You've lost so much weight; you can't keep your food down. I swear if you fall ill and anything happens to you I'll follow you Bonnie I'll nag you into the next world. Do this for me, do if for Stefan and do it for Jeremy? Live your life."

After Bonnies was out of the bath and changed into an emerald green jumper dress. Caroline combed her hair and did her makeup before going back to see Jeremy. Walking into see Jeremy so frustrated made Bonnie feel like although he wasn't blood she was letting her brother down.

"I caught most of your convo and I can't even believe you think of comparing yourself to Elena. She may be my sister by blood Bonnie but you are worth ten of her!"

Jeremy and Caroline had refused to leave moving in temporarily and encouraging Bonnie out of her room. Finally term started and Bonnie ventured to lectures. At first it was to get away from Caroline's nagging but she slowly began to enjoy herself. She began to live life like she'd promised herself when she said she'd go to uni. She'd met Alexi and Max in the bar restaurant as they were tucking into beer and French fries. They'd immediately ushered her over.

"I can tell you're a cool girl so park your arse down." Max had said to her reassuringly.

Bonnie met Eric in her supernatural studies class when he forgot his text book and she offered he share with her. They'd gone for a game of pool straight after and he was also meant to be meeting her there. Soon he came over and she also met his friend Wesley and the gang all sat down and just got on like fire, exchanging their child hood dramas, adventures and loves and dislikes. It was even more perfect when Caroline and Jeremy had gone with her to a gig hosted by one of the sororities that night and also met the gang. Caroline and Alexi were above passionate about fashion and started talking about Vogue to Elle magazine in seconds. Jeremy and Max, well the two were head to toe in black for starters, all bad boy and bad girl. Everybody just clicked. Coming out of her memories Bonnie turned to Stefan.

"Okay journal boy time for the grand tour!"

The living room was a rich coloured red with mahogany wooden floors and black furniture. In the centre was also a 22inch TV with shelves of movies near it.

"I think we'll watch a bit of mean girls tonight."

"Sounds good to me." "He sounded genuinely interested.

"Hahaha you have no idea what it is do you? Okay next is the kitchen."

The kitchen was cream with wooden floors and black countertops.

"I can see myself cooking you up some Italian delicacies here." He jumped up to sit on the counter.

"Good because I'm tired of pizza and chicken nuggets." She pouted.

Bonnie continued to the bathroom plopping his toothbrush in the holder. Stefan really felt at home already. Maybe it was just being with Bonnie that did that. Bar Lexi she was the only person he could talk to and be listened to. Elena never listened to him the way Bonnie would. Elena also gave Damon more understanding for his ridiculous actions than she did him.

Walking into the bedroom she gestured for Stefan to put all his stuff in the closet.

"Hey what do you think about blue or green?" She held up the two paint buckets. Stefan could clearly see were too heavy for her

" Hmmmmm let me see" Stefan opened the lid observing the paint. He then got a brush out and quickly splattered Bonnie with it.

"Oi that's it vampire! You may have speed but I have girl power!" Placing her hands in the can of paint she began to hand print Stefan anywhere she could.

After about 15mins they looked at each other laughing.

Stefan then looked down at his crotch that now had a blue hand print and they both blushed. Bonnie soon dragged herself off the floor and out of Stefan's very interestingly decorated room. Bonnie and Stefan had stopped at Mac Donald's on the way over and had spent the day at the mall getting food and drinking cappuccinos. So she wasn't in the mood for anything else. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and watched a painted Stefan reach into the fringe for his blood. She watched as he drank it dry in seconds and then reached for the next one, seeing her concern he fought with himself to put it away.

"I'm going to shower now and get some rest okay Bon?" He reassured her.

"Of course smurf see you tomorrow morning!" she kissed him on the cheek surprised at how warm he was.

Bonnie couldn't sleep that night, something in her conscious was telling her to wake up. Opening her eyes she found Stefan leaning over her. He looked pained and was shaking feverishly. He collapsed falling off the bed .Bonnie tried hard to heave him into the bed. The cravings were unbelievable she could see it written on his face. She lay next to him in her bed hands rubbing his back. It seemed to calm him but she could still here cries of pain once in a while. He seemed to be having severe cramps as he clenched his stomach quivering and sweating uncontrollably.

The plan to wean him off the blood was something they tried for a week but they soon knew it was making things worse. The slightest sip seemed to throw him into a drinking frenzy. The first time Bonnie had tried to take the blood away from his lips he'd pushed her to the ground and growled at her. He immediately tried to leave. He wanted no harm to come to her and feared that's exactly what would happen if he stayed. But Bonnie would fight him with all she had and push him back into the apartment. She installed a magic lock on his bedroom door. She'd hold him round the waist and caress his stomach as they sat in there for hours. Finally they realised that if she sang to him it calmed him. Once asleep she'd return to her room to let him be in peace. As soon as she'd hear him cry out at night when the cravings burned him, she'd be immediately at his side again. She'd be there protecting him from himself and reassuring him that he wasn't alone.

Stefan was even more protective of her now and they'd realised they'd never leave each other and they'd always have each other.

He had now gone completely cold turkey. Stefan cradled his knees to his chest shuddering frantically as Bonnie sat next to him rubbing him tenderly. She had a protective magic shield ready to put up in case he attacked. Stefan had been adamant about that. Slowly however the blood seemed to have passed though his system. Bonnie had brought him a little snack a little red squirrel. She hated them since she was a kid and one bit her so it only seemed fair. Stefan drank and they both waited in anticipation. Stefan seemed to enjoy his meal which meant he was now satisfied with only that. Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"See we did it and Stefan you know if you are struggling again at any point you can tell me alright?" she combed his sweaty hair. Stefan kissed her on the cheek tenderly noting how soft and smooth her skin was."

"Deal now let's get out of here for a while I can't believe it but I want sunlight!"

Heading for the University Park Stefan was incredibly relieved to be seeing people for the first time in ages. He didn't see their pulses at all. A child had even cut his leg but with Bonnie holding his hand he didn't even notice it. Laying his leather jacket on the warm grass they both lay down looking up at the sky.

"Don't you get bored of all this? I mean you've probably seen enough a blue sky in your day?"

"You can never get tired of beautiful things."

"Guess your brother didn't think me beautiful then."

Stefan leaned up moving some curls from her face. "My brother has always been an idiot and he never deserved you. Sometimes I think he really does deserve Elena though." he bit out.

"You don't mean that I know you love her."

"I will always have a place in my heart for her yes but letting her have my whole heart again right now it's something I doubt."

"I feel the same. Most of the time I feel pure hate and anger towards him, other times it's laced with love but I know I'm going to move on. Seeing the struggles we've both faced Stefan its put things into perspective. I don't want to dwell on someone who thought so little of me. We deserve better and we shall find better!" they squeezed each other's hands tightly. They both went back to lying down closing their eyes but soon something was shadowing them.

"Oh my god! eeeeeeek!"

They both shot up, Bonnie clenching her chest and Stefan just looked momentarily frozen as if registering who was in front of him.

"Stefan!"

"Caroline?"

"wooooopie!" Caroline pounced on Stefan engulfing him in a hug. "It's about time I saw your face mister and you Bonnie Bennet sunbathing with your top on its shameful!" She bent over Bonnie undoing her purple halter neck so she was just in her bikini.

"You harbour same sex tendencies towards me don't you care bear?"

"Oh shush. Seriously it's good you two are I'm guessing living together? I went by the apartment have a spare key and all. Saw some boys stuff there and was on a mission to find out who Bonnies secret guest was. It is gonna be so much fun now that it's you. The best of the old gang is here! Oh and by the way after you guys left the wedding I think you should know I slapped those two whores on both your behalf's.

"Hahahahah" Bonnie and Stefan almost bumped heads laughing at the blonde in front of them as she looked at them hands on hips.

"What are you two laughing at?"

"You just know how to cheer us up care bear!"

"Well speaking of that maybe you two could make me smile. Shopping perhaps then club later with the gang? You have to meet the gang!"

"Calm yourself Blondie!" said someone from behind Caroline.

"Jeremy?" Stefan stood up to shake hands with Jeremy who pulled him into a guy hug instead.

"Blondie can sure talk forever. I remember when we were kids she'd be rattling in my ears. Don't spy on our sleepovers jere!" he whined and pulled a face.

"Hehehe see Stef I told you you'd be amused at their little comedy sketch." Bonnie shook her head at their antics.

"Look Stefan as much as I love a good shopping trip, you know stalk the mall hit on a girl or two, I think we should have a catch up of our own. You wanna meet some of the guys they are probably playing pool? You'll also have to meet Alexi and my personal fav Max?"

Stefan looked at Bonnie who had that look of encouragement in her eyes.

Walking through the campus with Jeremy he was surprised at how much female attention they both got together. Stefan momentarily thought of his brother. He'd wished so long ago he could be how he is around Jeremy, with him. Damon was never going to be that brother. Jeremy and Stefan entered the games room. Jeremy purchased them both beers and led them over to a table where the other two boys sat. One was a raven haired guy with brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a purple striped shirt and black faded jeans. The other had hair like Matt's and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and blue Jeans.

"Jeremy man whats up?"

"Hey Wes "he gestured to the blonde. "and Eric this is Stefan one of Bonnie, mine and bloodies closet friends, almost like a brother to me actually."

"well sit down man!"

"Thanks" Stefan said greatfully.

"So you known the troublesome trio long?"

"Too long some may say."

They all begun to laugh and Stefan truly felt at ease. He fit in and they didn't ignore him at all. Not because they were trying to be polite but they were sincerely interested in his conversation, his interests and who he was. They genuinely wanted him to be his friend.

"So how about a game of pool guys? Said Eric. "doubles but I get Stefan. Wesley sucks. Bonnie beats him all the time even Caroline which says a lot."

The mall at the same time:

Bonnie and Caroline stood side to side in the changing room.

"I'm so glad you too are living together. You both deserve to move on and Stefan deserved to be around friends too."

"Yeah you should have seen him care bear. He's really been through a lot and struggling. I just want to make him smile again. You'll help right?"

"Of course BB I'm gonna make you both smile. Now what do you think of this?" She twirled in an azure blue dress that just came up above her knees.

"Fabulous care bear and this purple any good on me?"

"Shitting amazing!" screamed two girls blowing the curtains open. It was Alexi and Max.

"Hey you guys free later I want you to meet someone?"

"Intriguing!" they both whispered.

They all headed back to campus "well hello who is that?" said Alexi and Max.

Bonnie and Caroline were soon ambushed by the all four boys. They were both surprised to see Stefan smiling brightly and Jeremy with his arm around Stefan's shoulder talking feverishly to the older vampire. Things were definitely looking up.

Present time:

Damon and Elena entered the hotel. Elena spread out on her single bed next to Damons. She placed a picture of Stefan and her on the bedside table. See kissed it before turning on the TV. Damon was out the shower and straight out to the hotel bar in seconds.

Ordering whisky he asked the bartender for a list of all the universities, colleges and best spots the youths hung out at in Los Angeles.

**AN: Next will be taking it up to where Bonnie and Stefan are at the year and a half mark after the wedding (present day). This is when Bonnie and Stefan may be romantically involved. I'm still toying with it and taking in the reviews to see how best to go**** In response to your amazing reviews if it's Stefan she becomes romantically involved with I promise I won't let them sleep together. **

**I did think about possibly paring them both with different people, just people that will make it difficult for Elena and Damon to just worm in, but I don't think Stefan would just go with anyone. I think it has to be Bonnie or no one as at this stage she's the only woman apart from Elena he's had a long time to grow a deep deep bond with. Caroline at this stage hasn't been that yet however...**

**I've asked a few people about a possible Caroline and Stefan paring as an alternative endgame to Stefan and Elena? On the one hand it would be unfair to not let Elena get back with Stefan if Damon and Bonnie do and on the other hand Elena's a bitch lol **** By the end perhaps caro and him could develop something. But I'll have to toy with that because I don't want it to seem like Stefan's had the whole trio lol. At this time in the story I'll they are just friends. **

**FINALLY Next chapter because it takes us to present day I'm intending it to be when they all come face to face again **** sorry again rant much i really have no idea if i make sense anymore lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: new and old loves

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**PLEASE READ: **So I went through all the amazing reviews and most liked a Stefan/ Bonnie romance (but not sleeping together) as well as a big group for Caroline/Stefan endgame or romance. I promise Stefan & Bonnie's friendship will not be destroyed. I know a lot of people who are still the best of friends after having a relationship. Bonnie and Stefan are the type of people who can manage that easily and they are not using each other so tis all good. Still I don't want to disappoint the other amazing reviewers so I'm going to try something. I'll try update with a chapter then an alternative to that chapter. So one will tell the story as if B/S had a romance and the other will tell it as if they didn't but Bonnie fell for an oc etc. **IF YOU DON'T LIKE BONNIE STEFAN ROMANCE SKIP THIS CHAPTER & GO TO THE NEXT which will hopefully be up end of today. This chap has taken a lot longer than I anticipated but I'll still try **

Chapeter4: New and old loves.

Stefan and Bonnie had been spending more and more alone time together. They had become such close friends over the years no doubt but these days it was way more than that, a connection so deep that in each other's company they felt stronger, more loved and happier than they'd been before. Even though neither had admitted it out loud, Stefan felt manlier and appreciated than he had with Elena and Bonnie felt so much more worthy and beautiful with Stefan. They'd both grown so much and although they didn't know what was going on between them, they liked it. They never even talked about Elena and Damon anymore as it wasn't their despair that kept them together now, it was their happiness.

Stefan spiralled out on Bonnie's bed. He couldn't ignore the scent of chocolate and spices where ever Bonnie was. It was a scent that had the capacity to drive him wild but also could make him relax at the same time.

Bonnie sang her way into her bedroom wearing her red body con corset with white polka dots on it. Her hair left down and in brown thick ringlets. She looked like a 50's star.

Stefan couldn't help note the woman she'd become, although she hadn't aged a day over 18, her confidence and the way she held herself had. He remembered when he first met her. She would almost hide behind Caroline and Elena which made her look even smaller, but even then she hadn't gone unnoticed by him. He'd always thought she was special and would be a huge part of his life, he just sensed it. Bonnie still hadn't noticed Stefan was behind her, turning around Bonnie clasped her hand over her heart.

"Stefan Salvatore what do you think you're doing? Trying to give me a heart attack!"

She tried hard to pout but a laugh was creeping in seeing him splayed out on her bed all comfy. Stefan was so cute when he was relaxed and his smile definitely could melt a person's heart as he had hers. She'd been so cold for so long, but not anymore and not ever again.

"Sorry Bonnie Bennet just practicing my stealth as Jeremy thinks I'm a little lacking." he said rolling around on her bed adorably, his eyes though sparkling with mischief. Bonnie could get lost in those grey eyes. She was so happy they no longer held the sorrow they had a year ago.

"You know your butter wouldn't melt smile is so sweet I may just let you get away with that." Bonnie nudged Stefan on the bed lying on his chest. "So what's the movie we are going to see?"

Stefan gazed affectionately down at her resting his chin on her head, her thick soft hair tickling him slightly. They were friends weren't they? But the way they'd been acting lately wasn't that more? He didn't deny seeing her emerald green eyes twinkle made him tremble with an unknown feeling. They emphasised her fiery and warm personality. It was so sexy but it wasn't just her looks or attraction, her burning passion for everything, her kindness and her loyalty, it made him feel loved and alive. He never felt the need to hold back or prove himself with her and he wanted her to feel the same way with him. They'd developed from more than protecting and comforting a friend hadn't they? The feeling of electricity and butterflies they both got when they touched or gazed into each other's eyes, it was more right?

Stefan couldn't deny how elated he was seeing her wear the dress he'd bought her. Yes they'd gone to the mall with the gang but that moment he'd seen her eyeing the dress biting her lip, was it a friend's move to buy it for her or more? Breaking out of his thoughts he hadn't even realised he'd mumbled the name Edward.

"We are not seeing Twilight new moon Stefan!" Bonnie pouted.

"And why not?" he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted back. "Edward makes me feel better. I can relate to him and he makes me seem less broody and manlier." He kept his expression serious. He tried so hard not to burst out in laughter while she nodded her head at him in shame. God he'd never laughed as much as he did with her, it was so refreshing and spirit freeing.

"The back up plans on or step up 3d and a special rerun of the covenant."

"No way Bonnie." he tapped her nose playfully "not after me and Jeremy were forced to watch Supernatural with you and Caroline. Why you were so captivated over Dean Winchester when a fine specimen like myself was next to you I don't know?

He couldn't believe how at ease and relaxed he felt at flirting and being playful with her. It was like being a new man.

Bonnie again saw the twinkle in his eyes. She loved that he'd become more comfortable with himself and playful, that was the true Stefan, the one that had been forced down because of circumstance. Gulping what was wrong with her? What were these feelings? She wouldn't doubt he was attractive, his hazel brown slight spiky hair and his grey deep knowledgeable eyes. It wasn't just his looks. His kindness and gentleness always made her smile. He also had the ability to be strong and powerful. He was confident and lively with her. He was her friend but there was more to it she knew. She wanted to know what it was like to be his girl, to share more, everything with him. She snapped out of it as Stefan continued

"And a film about a lady who's pregnant and then falls in love with someone else, how does that beat vampires? Stefan crossed his arms.

"Oh I see what you're doing journal boy you think your pouting is going to make me give in." she ruffled his hair.

"You've already given in I can see it in your eyes Bonnie." He said in a husky voice that was unique to Stefan.

"Pfft" she huffed blowing a curl out of her face. Stefan pushed it behind her ear and they both paused just looking at each other.

"Anyways my treat and we are seeing the Cullen's."Stefan zoomed off the bed carrying Bonnie to the front door before she could protest.

Stefan held Bonnie's maltesers, nachos and popcorn while they found their seats, he laughed at how something so little could eat so much. Neither even noticed that they whispered through the whole movie hands connected. They wondered where the feelings of butterflies and electricity that were erupting from both of them were coming from.

"I still can't get over how pale he is Stefan, you look much better!" she bumped shoulders with him.

"And you beat Bella anyday."He smiled down at her resting his head on hers.

"Hahahaha" they both chuckled earning a huge shhhhhhhhh from the rest of the audience. Bonnie tried to chuckle into Stefan's shoulder to quieten the sound. She giggled even harder as she felt him shake with laughter too.

Leaving the film they interlinked hands and headed toward the ice cream stand. Stefan wrapped his jacket around Bonnie as he saw her shudder. Bonnie then pulled out her camera handing it to a passer bye to take a shot.

"Smile Stefan." He pulled her close to lean against his chest as he lent his head on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Another to the collection? You know in all my years I have never had as many photos as with you."

"Well how else can I prove to Tyler and Matt back home that their nickname for you, Mr. broody is no longer warranted? Now my turn for treating you. She turned to the ice cream stand. "One chocolate orange ice cream in a tub and one banana and toffee please."

Stefan took his chocolate ice cream whacking into it. It always amused Bonnie to see him eat.

"Ouch!" he quickly added "brain freeze!" when she looked concerned.

"Seriously Stefan?"

"What it's my fangs." he smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding them to the nearby park.

They loved watching the stars. They always came there to be alone and talk .Bonnie would show Stefan little magic tricks to brighten his day up. One time he'd told her about a special flower that grew at the boarding house when he was growing up. He told her how although he didn't remember much of his mother; he remembered she smelt of that flower. Bonne immediately summoned the earth and made it erupt in the flowers around Stefan. His smile had been something she couldn't describe but it had been something she wanted to see always. They reminisced about Stefan's childhood and Bonnies. Stefan leaned against a tree and Bonnie leant against him. He rubbed her shoulders to make sure she wasn't cold. It always amazed him how tiny she felt against his frame.

"You know when I was younger I loved doing this, Sneaking into the garden with a book in one hand and candle in the other. Father never could find me. It was the one place I didn't have to be all proper."

"Me and Grams used to spend nights out in the forest. She used to tell me about how the stars had power and how they see everything. Hey Stef do you think we'll always find time to sit like this as the years go on?"

"I don't doubt it for a second." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Emerald green meeting grey.

"Stefan what's happening between us?"

Stefan let out a sigh "so it's not just me?"

Bonnie twirled round to face him. He took her hand "I don't' now but I know I'm serious about you. I'm attracted to your mind and soul. We'll always be best friends Bonnie nothing could jeopardise that, but I believe we have more than that; it's not a normal friendship. Maybe we always did we were just in the wrong place wrong time to find out. I want to explore what we have, if I thought it would damage us I wouldn't but I know in my gut our connection will never break, we'll always have eachohter in one way or another.

_Oh god I hope she feels the same._

_I do feel the same _she commutated back shocked she'd heard his thoughts.

_Wait when? _

_I don't know it's new as of just now but I'm taking it as a sign._

Stefan leant in tenderly capturing Bonnie's lips. Bonnie placed her hand affectionately on his chest and sucked on his bottom lip which elicited a moan. She never thought that hearing Stefan like that would make her so happy. The kiss was so soft and gentle but so passionate. Parting her lips she gave him entrance. Stefan placed his hands on either side of her cheeks deepening the kiss and massaging her tongue with his. Neither could describe the sheer warmth, power and spark they felt just then. Breaking away so Bonnie could breathe they both smiled. Bonnie pecked his lips gently and he then kissed her hand pulling her into his chest.

A few days later Bonnie and Caroline were at a restaurant eating Japanese food. "So what's on your mind BB?"

"Just have something to tell you is all. It's me and Stefan we've been feeling different towards each other for a while now and we've decided to give things ago." Bonnie bit her lip and tapped her foot nervously, hoping Caroline would approve.

"Well about darn time. Watching you too make puppy eyes for the last few months and being forced by Jeremy to be quiet about it has been traumatic. I'm so happy for you both."

"Really?" Wait she hit Caroline "you could see we were feeling something towards each other and you didn't say anything?"

"You had to discover it on your own. But yes I've seen you two together and you can see what you have is genuine, it's real and I'm so happy that you guys finally got your act together. Now all I need is a boyfriend."

"Well you have a whole campus full of fine specimens to choose from, you know they all love you."

Across at campus Jeremy and Stefan were playing basket ball.

"Youth trumps the old!" Jeremy said before Stefan surprised him by getting the ball and shooting it into the basket.

"But it doesn't trump my brains and skill." he patted his younger surrogate brother on the back.

"So I wanted to tell you something about me and Bonnie. We've got serious feelings for each other Jere and we want give it a go. We know it won't risk our friendship nothing could."

" FINALLY! Trying to keep Caroline silent about it has been an immense task!"

"Huh?"

"Come on the whole gang noticed you two have become more than friends. The way your eyes light up when she comes into the room and the way she blushes at you when her eyes light up too. Not to mention the way you two have been going for more alone quality time and the fact you bought her a dress. Come of Stefan so old, so clueless."

"And you approve?"

"Why wouldn't I? Look I've seen how you two are, what you two have is deep. It's love alright. You know a person can have more than one love throughout their life time and it still be real. I loved Vicky completely but that didn't mean I didn't have the right to move on. I freed my heart up to another when I knew the time was right. I loved Anna truly in the end no two words about it. As long as this doesn't distract away from our sports time or mine and Bonnie's weekly brother sister chats I'm good. Hehe my brother and my sister dating who knew that I'd be happy about such a thing?"

"You have an interesting mind Jeremy."

"Thank you"

"I said interesting the interpretation is up to you." he chuckled before scoring again.

It was Saturday night and the duty of any student to go out partying. The gang were all meeting up at club daiquiri. Stefan and Bonnie decided to go together stopping at a restaurant for a bite to eat first. Bonnie giggled at Stefan's charming and old fashioned ways as he guided her gently into their seat at the restaurant. It was a fancy Indian restaurant for a change. Stefan always cooked her Italian treats at home. Settling in to their secluded booth and comfy leather seats, they held the menu together deciding what to get. Stefan felt so good being able to do normal things with his girlfriend. This is what he'd always wanted.

"How about chicken vindaloo and Bombay massala?"

"Bonnie if you care for me at all you won't try to kill me with chillies." He teased.

She whispered in his ear "a century or more in this world and you can't handle a chilly, but you can down a hamster in seconds. Oh Stefan!" she chastised playfully pecking his lips.

"How about chicken tikka, lamb in coconut and those potatoes with spinach?

"Sag aloo and lamb korma?" she corrected

"Yeah that, some naans and rice and some of that ice cream to cool me down."

"Kulfi? You know its nice knowing stuff you don't Mr. Intellectual." She teased.

"You know what else is nice and quite sexy, that Indian accent you keep putting on."

She chucked into his shoulder.

They continued to chat not even noticing the food come to the table.

"So what did you eat back in the day? I mean it wasn't as gross as a Henry the 8th feast was it?

" hahaha not quite the right century and no but I'll tell you none of it was spicy!"

Finishing up their meal Stefan helped Bonnie out of her seat. Holding hands they left for the club which was only down the street. Entering was a hugely different atmosphere. It was a cocktail giveaway night and she soon saw an already tipsy Caroline coming their way. The lights spiralled over the dance floor creating stunning patterns and the bar was streaming with LED lights. Finding their booth the whole group decided to do some shots, Stefan included. Downing his martini that Bonnie had pawned off on him, describing the taste as icky, he bowed to Bonnie offering his hand and leading her to the dance floor. Twirling her around she swayed away from him then swayed back into his chest. Their eyes met again and Stefan leaned down to capture her lips in a feverish kiss. Jeremy and Caroline soon came over bumping and grinding together.

"Can you picture those two bickering when they were kids now they are all up in each other." She smiled.

Soon Alexi and Max came along joining in and dancing sexily with Caroline while Jeremy swayed in the middle.

"You know he learnt his charm from me." Stefan joked.

"You know we are totally better dancers." she joked in return. Bonnie proceeded to grab Stefan's neck pulling him closer and rubbing against him. He held her hips gently swaying to her rhythm. They then began a kind of tango which earnt a cheer from a lot of the other people there. Stefan dipped her before pulling her up into a kiss. He then picked her up the floor and twirled her. Bonnie couldn't help her bright smile and giggle as she kissed him.

Finding their way back to the apartment they sat on Bonnie's bed. They'd not done much but flirt and kiss so far but Bonnie had other ideas. She knew Stefan was timid and would never instigate anything but she wanted him to know it was okay. Running her fingers through Stefan's hair she captured his lips in an tender kiss. Stefan soon wrapped his strong hands around her waist, running one up her side. Bonnie then parted to breathe kissing his gently again before unbuttoning his shirt. She felt his strong and well defined abs which made her breath hitch. Stefan moaned as she run her fingers over his chest down to his hips. Flipping her onto the bed Stefan gently caressed her thighs before Bonnie pulled him up to kiss his chest. Stefan began to undo Bonnie's emerald green halter dress. He momentarily froze as he looked at the goddess under him. Her dress was around her hips and she was wearing a lace black bra. Stefan kissed her stomach and then went back up to her lips. Just then the door opened and in walked a drunken Caroline.

"Woop woop get it on!" she yelled swaying her arms in the air before coming over to the bed and collapsing.

Bonnie and Stefan bust out laughing; collecting themselves they nodded their head from side to side at the blonde now fast asleep on Bonnie's bed, sucking her thumb. Stefan and Bonnie went back to his room and simply cuddled next to each other for the rest of the night.

Bonnie trudged her huge panda bear around as Stefan laughed. They were at the carnival with the rest of the gang. Sometimes it really felt like none of them did any work at all. Bonnie kissed the panda bear and turned to Stefan.

"No kisses for you mister."

"We'll see about that." He winked.

Bonnie soon saw a little girl passing and handed her the panda.

Jeremy, Caroline and the rest of the gang soon came over.

"Hey love birds wondered where you'd gotten too. We are going to the tarot reader booth what ya think?" said Eric looking intrigued as he stared at the booth.

Caroline gave Bonnie a look that said she was creeped out. Knowing about the supernatural made them both uneasy about such things. Entering the tent they sat down as a lady in a costume, like a red and gold sari placed out the cards. She proceeded to read Caroline's first.

"You always seem a bit dim."

"hahaha" Jeremy burst out.

"And your friend here she pointed at Jeremy "a bit arrogant." But you are both such deep and beautiful souls."

She moved on to Stefan and Bonnie. "You two are two of a kind. You have a bond so unbreakable and unique. Things may come to challenge that but you will come out of it unscarred and your relationship untarnished and stronger than before. You two will never fall out and you will be in each other's company for eternity."

They all walked out of the tent and began to chuckle.

"Well Jeremy a deep soul, how about a dark soul. Lady couldn't even tell you two were vampires. That's 5 dollars wasted now let's get cotton candy." Caroline huffed.

"wait wait shooting competition come on Stefan, Wes, Eric lets see who wins."

"Jeremy I was alive in 1864 something a man has to learn is to shoot a riffle." Stefan whispered.

"Yeah well I was raised in the 21st century, a man has a duty to play Xbox and kill zombies with said riffle."

Bonnie, Alexi, Max and Caroline cheered as the boys competed and no doubt Stefan won.

Go Stefan! Shoot shoot give Jeremy the boot boot!"

A few weeks later things weren't as happy however. Jeremy had accidently left an unlabeled human blood pouch in the fridge at Bonnies. Bonnie was happily making pancakes and Stefan helped himself to blood. She smiled at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth. She suddenly froze however as she saw the look of pain and worry on his face. He spat the blood out choking.

"Stefan what's wrong please?

"Its human blood." He coughed.

Stefan ran to the toilet to throw it up. It was a close one as it didn't stay in his system but Bonnie could already see Stefan would use it as an excuse to go back into his shell.

"No Stefan look at me" his face was still transformed. She kissed the veins under his eyes and rubbed his fangs with her fingers gently. He told her they always stung after a feed. "Stefan remember I told you any slip ups we work it out. This is no excuse to go back into your shell. You've been doing so well."

"I just don't want to harm anyone."

"You trust that with me around you won't right?"

Stefan paused but when he thought about it, yes with her around he wouldn't. She had this effect on him, a strength she gave him.

Damon had been infuriated. Kelly had called up Elena out of the blue to tell her that they weren't in Los Angeles after all. Elena and Damon had gone back to mystic falls to speak to Kelly face to face to see what the drunk had actually heard. Damon and Elena couldn't' take anymore wrong leads; they just wanted to see their loves and beg for forgiveness. Reaching mystics falls they'd in fact found out Kelly had mentioned telling them about los angles to Matt. Matt had convinced her to call up and give them a different location. Matt had not wanted them to get close to finding Bonnie and Stefan and knew the minute they hit los angles they'd find them, they were attending UCLA after all. Damon Slammed the door to their hotel, now that they were finally back in Los Angeles. Damon grabbed the phone and dialled the UCLA number he got from the front desk. Elena bit her nails eagerly waiting for a response.

"Hi I'm a relative of Bonnie Bennet I was just wondering if you could pass on a message to her?" Damon hoped her name would be registered at this uni otherwise it was on to the next one.

"One moment sir I'll just check. There was a pause before "yes yes I can."

Damon hung up

"So they are definitely there?" Elena chimed.

"Yep let's go."

"What's with the box?" she gestured to a black box with a red ribbon on it that Damon was holding.

"Today it's Bonnie's birthday." He sighed.

Bonnie's birthday a year and a half after the wedding incident.

Bonnie slid on her silver lace up heels, spinning around in her royal purple baby doll dress, Bonnie looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were outlined dark with mascara emphasising her long full lashes and the eyeliner flicking out. Her lips were covered in a rosy pink lipstick. Bonnie looked at the necklace around her neck. It was a simple moon and star white gold locket, with a picture of Bonnie and Stefan in it.

Earlier that day.

Bonnie lay cosily in her bed, turning she found Stefan sitting on the bed holding his hands behind his back.

"Happy birthday Bonnie." he pecked her lips.

Bonnie smiled and was eager to see what was behind him.

"What's behind you?" she asked eyes sparkling.

"What do you mean." he taunted.

"Stefan!" She giggled tackling him. He handed her the box and watched her open it with a smile.

"It's so beautiful and so me." She kissed him softly.

"Okay okay can we go in now!" she heard an impatient Caroline outside her door.

In practically fell the rest of the gang. They handed her a box which had a matching bracelet with starts on it.

"Thanks so much guys. It's going to be the best birthday ever."

The gang had invited all their friends which was practically most of the campus.

Bonnie danced twirling around with Stefan and laughing. Soon Caroline and Jeremy came in with a huge cake on a roll out tray. Happy 21st it said in lilac icing on the chocolate filled cake. Bonnie blew out the candles happily but was confused by Jeremy.

"What the fuck!" she heard him scream.

Looking up she realised Jeremy and Stefan were staring intensely in front of her, nostrils flared. Looking in front her smile immediately fell as she saw only a few feet away two people she had no intention of ever seeing again. There stood Damon in a black shirt and grey jeans. Nothing really changes. Elena looked slightly older well her age since Bonnie just didn't grow older. She was wearing black long sleeved top, brown leather jacket and black jeans. Bonnie couldn't really register their presence.

"Bonnie" came a slightly pleading voice she soon realised was Damons. Elena walked quickly toward Stefan at the same time but he gripped Bonnie tight next to him. Before anyone else knew it Jeremy had lunged for Damon in a move to protect his brotherly and sisterly figures.

"How dare you come here either of you!" Jeremy screamed as Stefan swiftly pulled him off Damon.

"Brother" again Damon's voice was pleading. He was so happy to see Stefan but it killed him that his brother's last words to him he had obviously meant. Stefan looked at him with such a cold stare, like he didn't recognise him. Damon tried to grasp his brother, pull him close and make him understand that he was glad to see him, that he needed him and Bonnie and that he never should have broken either of their hearts.

Stefan smacked Damon as hard as he could in the jaw. It was huge test of restraint not to vamp out in front of everyone and he could see Jeremy was in the same predicament.

"Get the hell out of here you have no right, I told you the last time I saw you it was to be the last time!"

"Stefan" Elena softly spoke tears welling up in her eyes. How was she going to prove she loved him? The look her gave her was one of disgust and she knew she deserved it.

"And you what do you want? You can't leave well enough alone can you Elena? You have to ruin everyone!"

"No look you don't understand." She attempted to come closer to both Bonnie and Stefan. She wanted Bonnie to know she still loved her like a sister. She knew she'd been a terrible sister and friend but she needed to prove she could right her wrong.

"Back the hell off!" Caroline screamed.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry we both are please, just hear us out. Damon loves you so much and I love Stefan."

Damon stepped forward toward Bonnie wiping the blood from his mouth. His eyes were intense with longing, regret, sadness and love.

_No!_ She reasoned that it couldn't be love; regret or sadness. The man wasn't capable and he had no right to hurt her and Stefan all over again. She turned and ran not wanting to face the situation as the pain of the last year and a half erupted back to the surface. Her pain, Stefan's pain. Thinking of Stefan's struggle especially made her furious. How dare they come here!

Damon was about to follow but was stopped in his tracks by Stefan who was ready to pound him if need be again. Not that Damon minded the least his brother deserved was to hit him and he knew it.

"Go after Bonnie Stefan its okay" Jeremy didn't want Damon near Stefan or Bonnie. He'd die before he let them get hurt again.

Stefan hesitated. This wasn't Jeremy's fight it was his and Damon's but right now he couldn't look at his brother. All he could think of was that if Bonnie was in as much pain as he was in now, he had to get to her.

Elena stopped Stefan before he could run out after Bonnie. He violently shrugged her off but she was clinging on now. At the same time Caroline slipped out the door to follow Bonnie. She couldn't believe this was happening not again. Bonnie and Stefan were finally happy, they all were. Why why can't they leave well alone? She hated Elena, she hated Damon and she would not let them back into Stefan and Bonnies lives in any form.

Damon kicked Jeremy in the gut. The guest by now had all run out apart from Wesley, Eric, Alexi and Max. Jeremy winced in pain but urged them to leave as well.

"Listen I don't want to hurt you, any of you I just want Bonnie and my brother back. He made sure Jeremy couldn't get up before running out after Bonnies scent.

Running outside Bonnie couldn't breathe, she was happy with Stefan. Was Elena going to take him away? What were her and Damon's mind games now? It scared her. Damon and Elena in her mind now were manipulative and sneaky, what did they want? Bonnie felt afraid and angry beyond belief. Why did he hate her so much as to ruin yet another great day of hers? Bonnie couldn't think that he loved her not after everything, she'd convinced herself otherwise. So in her head he was just here to hurt her more.

Before Bonnie could process she bumped into a strong chest looking up hoping it was Stefan she came face to face with Damon's piercing blue eyes.

Holding her shoulders tightly but not to hurt, he looked down at her intensely.

"Bonnie please I know I have no right to be here. I know I've hurt you more than anyone or anything could but you have to listen to me please. I've searched for you for a year. I made the worst mistake of my life leaving you and I've regretted it from the very moment I did it. I've dreamt of finding you, of holding you. I'm not as disillusioned as to think I'd get a warm welcome but Bonnie I hope you can forgive me. I'll wait as long as it takes. I have eternity and I love you so much. He handed her the box. "I've kept this for you. I always meant to give it to you on your 21st birthday."

No Bonnie couldn't believe a word he said. He was here to hurt her and Stefan she knew it, that's all this could be, another game. She hoped Stefan wasn't being won over by Elena right now.

"You're a pathetic and calculating liar you know that? And you have no idea how badly you hurt me! I get it Damon I was a joke to you and you were passing time but what now you're bored with Elena too? You've decided to play more games."

Damon grabbed Bonnie more forcefully.

"No stop, stop it get of me!" she pounded on his chest as he held her to him, tears falling from her emerald eyes and his. "You make me sick, let go!"

"You're angry and you deserve to be. Hit me, scream at me, use your magic on me I welcome it but don't you for a second think I never loved you. Don't you dare think you were a joke! I screw up Bonnie that's what I do but give me a chance to fix this, to fix us. I want you back Bonnie. I'll take care of you and love you forever. I can't be without you not one moment longer and even if you hate me now I know in time you'll love me again if you give it a chance." Damon was desperate. He knew it was going to be hard but right now he hated himself. He wanted to be the guy that brought a smile to her face not tears.

"You're a fake, you're devious and I'll never believe a word you or Elena say. You ruined me and Stefan but worst of all you damaged Stefan. How could you hurt him? Do the decedent thing Damon leave, I'm with someone else. We love each other and we protect each other. Why would I want someone who doesn't love me and treats me like dirt?"

"My heart still belongs to you Bonnie and if you let me I can prove you wrong about everything." His voice broke at the sight of her tear stained face and at the words that she had another.

"No, don't touch me!"

"I'll stop touching you when you listen to me, I'll prove to you that your heart belongs with me. I'm not going anywhere Bonnie not without you and Stefan." His voice was full of determination and stubbornness now.

Stefan soon appeared "get the hell away from us."

"Stefan please I know I wronged you. Elena still loves you so much. We just screwed up royal but give us a chance."

"I told you, you are not my brother; Jeremy is more of a brother to me than you'll ever be."

"That's not true! I love you both. I just...wait why are you holding hands like that?"

"It would never be our intention to hurt anyone the way you hurt us Damon but you see it's too late me and Bonnie are together." Bonnie leant into Stefan's chest wiping her tears on him as he cradled her.

"NO!"

Damon screamed anger and heartache consuming him. Is this what they had felt like? "You two don't know what you're talking about, you're confused. I'm not going anywhere you hear me. We'll all work it out and we'll all be happy together!" Damon all but ranted.

**To be continued as they say...**

**AN: sorry hope I didn't get too repetitive in my ranting as Damon. Also rest assured Bonnie and Damon will end up together in a way that has Stefan happy and has his strong connection to Bonnie intact. In addition sorry if I laid it on a bit thick but they haven't seen each other in a year and half so it's all the pent up feelings I was trying to illustrate. All I can say is Elena and Damon you have a freakin mountain to climb to win these two over and Elena you will be slapped in the face by bonnie live with it! **

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP THEM COMING SO I KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE OR NOT


	5. Chapter 5: A few hard truths

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**An: thanks again guys for the reviews ****.So reading the reviews everyone seems to have preferred the Stefan and Bonnie chapter. (I think that's right). It's the one I enjoyed writing the most anyways since I love them if Delena has to happen. I guess I don't need to continue writing an alternative chapter then?**

Chapter 5: A few Hard truths.

Stefan held Bonnie tightly as she lay curled into his chest. He soothed her, kissing her forehead and shoulders to calm her frantic shaking. Last night had been too surprising and devastating for the both of them, drudging up memories they both wanted to forget.

Bonnie had cried her eyes out and been so worried Stefan would leave her for Elena. Stefan had been stunned she thought that but Elena had always given Bonnie a lack of confidence. Stefan wanted, no needed her to realise the insecurity was unwarranted. Bonnie was ten thousand times the woman Elena was.

He was in shock though, he didn't know if he was mad or upset, Seeing Elena and her belief that he would just run to her with open arms had been more than insulting.

As for Damon, Damon professing his love for them both repulsed him.

His brother hadn't told him he loved him in 150 odd years and now he'd said it, he didn't know what to make of it. He'd looked so pain struck and earnest but Damon was a player: of woman, of his own emotions and most of all his brother.

It was now morning as Stefan stroked Bonnie's full brown curls, smiling at her now relaxed face. The most excruciating thing for him was seeing her hurt. He wouldn't allow it; finally leaving her in soft slumber he entered the kitchen.

He saw Jeremy drinking blood in his Mr. nice guy mug while Caroline fussed over his wounds trying to clean them up.

"Woman you know I'm a vampire right?"

"Just let me feel useful!" she pouted attacking him with a cloth.

"Yeah well your hardly gentle and at least put on a nurse outfit so it's worth my while."

Stefan finally smiled seeing his and Bonnies self appointed body guards trading barbs, it never failed to cheer him up.

"You should let one of us give you some blood for your wrists Caroline." Stefan said eyebrows now furrowed in concern at the sight of Caroline's bruised wrists and knuckles. The girl had really knocked the hell out of Elena. He was such a gentle person at heart and was never one to advocate such things but it was nice to feel protected and stuck up for.

"Yeah who knew that bitch had such a hard face?" Caroline paused looking at Jeremy. Sometimes she genuinely forgot she was his sister. In Caroline's opinion it was her, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy that were the family. "Sorry Jere I didn't mean I know she's still your blood n all."

"It's okay I think we can all agree Elena's a bitch! I don't know what happened to her but I stopped knowing who she was a long time ago. How are you doing Stefan I mean really? and Bonnie?"

"I'm um well I don't want to talk about it right now." Stefan patted Jeremy on the shoulder, god what he'd do without this brother figure he didn't know.

"Bonnie though is exhausted mentally and physically. It makes me feel sick that this has had to happen all over again and on her birthday. It's like every day that she should be able to look back on with fond memories has been ruined by them. I can't bear it. She's so worried that I'll go down a path of destruction but I'm equally as concerned for her. She's been so strong and confident; we both have but a few minutes around them and they've reduced us to this."

Back at the hotel Damon rubbed blood into Elena's wounds. She'd suffered a bruised cheek and a minor cut on her lip. God he'd taught Caroline how to fight well.

"Why can't I just take it from your wrist?

Damon didn't answer pressing his bloody finger harder against her cheek. She was pissing him off. He didn't really like the feel of her lips on him, so letting her feed from his wrist wasn't an option. Besides he knew they both deserved it and he was frustrated that Elena didn't show much remorse. It was like she agreed she'd done wrong, she loved Bonnie and Stefan but still felt she was owed something, that she deserved Stefan back.

Damon on the other hand knew he didn't deserve to have Bonnie back but he loved her. He needed to prove to her that the love he had for her was more than anyone else ever could give her and would be unconditionally forever. If Elena felt the way he did she'd be struggling to breathe, let alone make it through each painful second of the day.

_How can I prove to Bonnie I'm genuine when this fake is around looking like she speaks for the both of us? _

Damon thought back to the previous night and winced. Last night had not exactly gone to plan, but who was he kidding and why the hell did he pick her birthday.

She'd been ecstatic when she was blowing out the candles on her cake. She'd looked so damn beautiful with her waist long ringlets bouncing around; green eyes lit up and plump lips curled into a smile.

_Dammit why did I have to turn up then? Why didn't I approach her quietly with less drama? She probably thinks I did it on purpose to upset her._

It stung to think that that's how Bonnie saw him, a manipulator. She didn't even think he'd ever loved her and he had, he really had he was just an idiot. He always did things like this. He never showed Stefan he loved him either and that turned out just as bad. Damon went on to recollect the last few moments of the night.

_NO!" _

Damon screamed anger and heartache consuming him.

_Is this what they had felt like? _

"You two don't know what you're talking about, you're confused. I'm not going anywhere you hear me. We'll all work it out and we'll all be happy together!" Damon all but ranted_. _

"No Damon your wrong we know exactly how we feel and you can just fuck off!" Bonnie screamed eyes lighting with fury and tears as Elena approached as well.

He loved her fiery personality but right now it depressed him to hear Bonnie genuinely venomous towards him.

_But hell it's her right to hate me, after all I've done to her it's the very least I deserve. _Damon turned to Elena in desperation.

"Elena there there together." Damon shrieked trying to hide his watery eyes. "They're just lost, their mistaking their friendship far more than it is, tell them!"

Elena fought back the tears. Never in a million years had she envisioned Stefan would move on let alone with Bonnie. Again ego got the better of her. It really was hard to differentiate her from Katherine sometimes.

Seeing Stefan and Bonnie holding hands Elena felt herself being threatened by Bonnie. She was beautiful and loyal. She was everything Elena wasn't anymore and at the same time wasn't that what she'd loved the most about her friend? Her loyalty?

Elena remembered the only reason Bonnie even got dragged down with the Salvatore's was because of her devotion to her.

She also remembered all that Bonnie had lost because of her, grams first and foremost. What was she to do? She wasn't good at being all sacrificing like Bonnie. She wanted Stefan but Bonnie had always been there for her. The last year with only Damon as her friend had been misery so she wanted Bonnie back as her friend too. As per usual Elena found herself wanting to have the cake and eat it. That was her problem and probably always would be.

"Stefan?" she approached with pleading puppy dog eyes that didn't have the effect they used to. That look used to make Stefan want to offer her up the world on a plate but not anymore.

"Stefan I've missed you so..."

"Good for you!" Stefan bit out cutting her off.

Bonnie could see Stefan losing control of himself, fangs erupting from his gums as he looked at Elena with hatred, she never thought he was capable of. She looked at him with utter understanding before helping get the point across to Elena_. _

Bonnie stared Damon and Elena down. She needed them to see that her and Stefan weren't push over's. The nerve of them thinking that life would have permanently frozen for Bonnie and Stefan without them. Bonnie fixed her green eyes on both of them.

"Listen both of you, Stefan and I are together. Get it through your brains that you will never harm us again or destroy what we have. Stop your desperate scheming; you need another hobby because I have no intention of letting either of you into our lives again."

Bonnie said with this with such strength and determination, Stefan was so proud.

He knew how she felt on the inside but she wasn't going to let them win and he loved her for that.

"Bonnie" Damon begged.

Caroline soon came out with a look that could put the fear of god into any creature. She really had grown into something quite special and important over the years.

She was followed by a blood ridden Jeremy who looked at his real sister with pure loathing.

This struck hard with Elena but instead of apologising like she knew she should, she started to yell at the one person who for 19and half years had been her rock.

"You know you're just like me Bonnie, a Salvatore on each arm!"

Bonnie was fuming.

"How dare you! I would never play them against each other like you did. Stefan and me were free to fall in love with each other. Nor do I have any intention of having both Salvatore's as you so eloquently put it. I only want one. For the record as well, I would never have stolen Stefan from you, let alone when he was meant to walk you up the aisle. Then again Stefan never would have agreed to such a thing in the first place would he? She turned to the eldest Salvatore who had a look of pure shame and yearning to right his wrongs plastered on his face. However Bonnie refused to see it as anything but Damon's acting skills.

Elena felt stupid. She knew Bonnie would never do such a thing. She knew Bonnie was not a player either but she refused to relent when she saw Jeremy and Caroline look at Bonnie proud of what she'd said, proud of Bonnie but ashamed of her.

"You know you've taken everything that was mine!"

As per usual no matter how hard she tried when she wasn't getting her way she went for the low blows.

"No! you sister destroyed everything you had!"

"And FYI I was never yours bitch! Screamed Caroline.

"Oh yeah? Caroline you followed me around like a little puppy. You were always my shadow_. _

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Bonnie screamed in defence of Caroline, no chance! Elena had hurt Stefan and herself but she wasn't letting her hurt Caroline as well.

"Oh here we go like it's always been Bonnie has to protect ditsy Caroline. It's yet again left up to Bonnie to prove to people that the blonde isn't as shallow as a kiddie pool!"

Elena struggled to contain herself she knew she was only doing further damage but Caroline was now Bonnies best friend, it killed her to see Caroline swollen with pride that Elena was no longer that to Bonnie. That's why she decided to take it out on her.

"Grrrrr" Caroline leaped in the air smacking Elena in the face. They were both rolling on the floor.

"Enough" Bonnie screamed. What was happening to them? They'd come so far, all of them: Stefan her, Jeremy and Caroline. They would not be taken down to this level. Bonnie separated Caroline ad Elena using her telekinesis.

"You haven't changed at all!" Stefan yelled at Elena. He turned to his brother "just take your whore home Damon."

"I don't want her!" Damon blurted out to Elena's despair. I mean talk about making her look like a fool. She was practically red faced as Caroline chuckled. "I want you and Bonnie."

Bonnie had had enough of this conversation. She erupted the ground in flames separating herself, Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy from Elena and Damon.

"Stay the hell away from us!" she screamed over the flames as they fled back to her apartment.

The flames died down revealing Damon failing to hide his heartbreak and tears.

Elena shook herself off trying to lose the feeling of foolishness. Damon had renounced any attachment to her in front of everyone, but then again maybe she deserved that as well. Was he really going to stick up for her? She'd tempted him away from the girl he loved. As these ideas and moral questions flew around her head she still failed to show much remorse in comparison to Damon.

Thrusting out of his thoughts Damon stared down at the gift he'd brought for Bonnie.

It was the ring he meant to give her on her 21st birthday. It was not a wedding ring but way more important. Bonnie had made a necklace and ring for Jeremy to choose from. Unknown to her Damon kept hold of the ring and resized it, a lapis lazuli ring that would aid her in sunlight. It was engraved with the words for eternity. He'd always wanted her to have it so she'd know he had a future planned for them and that they were forever.

Twirling the ring on his finger he retrieved a picture of them from his pocket. He carried every single photo he had with him, where ever he went. This particular one was of them in the park.

The sun had been setting creating beautiful orange and purple patterns. Bonnie swung one arm around Damon resting it on his chest. Bonnie had her petite frame locked around him kissing his cheek while the other hand hand rested in his dark messy locks. The smile he'd had on his face had held a mix of amusement, admiration, passion, love and pure happiness as he stared over his shoulder at his little goddess.

Putting the picture safely away he decided he needed to see Stefan and Bonnie separately. He needed to do this without interference from others especially without Elena. He had to make them see that they only got together because Damon and Elena had been out of the picture and now that they were back there was no reason. That was the only explanation he had. He couldn't fathom the thought they may actually love each other, but if he'd known what they'd gone through he'd no they were in love. It may not be the same love as Damon had shared with her but he'd at least have known it wasn't so easily broken.

Damon got dressed, straitening himself up and pulling his emotions together under his full smirk, although inside he was anxious. Their fury and rejection had severely crushed him.

Damon headed out to see Stefan first.

Stefan and Jeremy had gone out to play pool. Bonnie had insisted they not hide away. They would go on with their lives as per normal. Damon and Elena would not knock back all they'd accomplished and become.

Damon watched from across the bar. He felt regret and longing, longing for Stefan and him to be able comfort each other like they were and to hug and fool around like they were.

Jeremy had most certainly replaced the oldest Salvatore in Stefan's affections and it burnt. It was Damon's job to look after Stefan, to cheer him up when he was low and share in his happiness. Damon finally understood that, his mistakes. It was like an epiphany. How had he got it so wrong for so long? Why couldn't' he put his pride aside and have been that brother? Now that he wanted it, it seemed too late. Not yet though, Damon wouldn't let up. He'd have his brother and then maybe all three of them could hang like that, but first and foremost he wanted to be Stefan's favourite brother.

Caroline had gone to the bar to get some tequila shots and the fancy dress costumes. Bonnie, Alexi, Max and her were going to dress up as woman super heroes, get drunk and watch xena warrior princess. There was nothing like strong woman kicking ass to put things into perspective Caroline thought. She had certainly felt it had to be done when Bonnie laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea.

Walking in she saw Jeremy and Stefan cheerfully playing pool. _Good that's good he seems okay._

Then her eyes caught sight of the black haired devil. She strode over to him so stealthily Damon hadn't even noticed, cherry falling from his mouth at her death stare.

"Fuck off!"

"Not a very nice way to treat your mentor is it Caroline?"

Caroline was about to shout for Jeremy when...

"Wait Caroline sit please. I know I piss you off but please I love Bonnie with every fibre of my being. You have to believe me. I'm so glad your protecting her the way I should have but please Caroline you can't think what her and Stefan has is real?"

"It is."

"As real as what me and her had?"

"Damon whatever you and Bonnie had you threw it away and it no longer matters to any of us. You have no idea how badly you hurt her. I was there I saw her waste away, unable to eat, sleep, unable to even think she was beautiful. She thought she was the one who did something wrong. She thought it was her fault you left her and for that I'll kill you if I even get a tiny inkling you'll harm her!""

_She thought she did something to drive me away? No, no how could she ever think she wasn't beautiful or good enough? She didn't eat? I promised I'd love and protect her._ _How could I have damaged her like that_?

"Caroline I won't leave without her!"

"You will I'll make you."

Damon was now growing agitated as he glared at the blue eyed blonde.

"and how will you do that? I asked you nicely to listen to me. I'm telling you I love her and if you don't want to hear it get the hell out my way."

Caroline knew there was nothing she could do and frustration built up. She was letting Damon get to her. She huffed and poured a drink all over his head.

This attracted attention and Stefan and Jeremy looked over, it was amusing no doubt. But Stefan didn't want Caroline in danger. Damon was volatile. He instructed Jeremy to take the blonde away before he swiftly walked up to his bother.

"Stefan" Damon said no longer caring about being drenched. He just wanted to speak to his brother.

"Caro go with Jeremy he's waiting."

"But"

"It's okay"

Stefan took a seat next to Damon.

"He'll have what I'm having."

Damon instructed the waiter. He eagerly nudged his chair closer to Stefan. It was an odd feeling but he just wanted him near. He wanted to talk to him the way he saw Stefan did with Jeremy. He wanted to know how he's been and what he's been up to. He just needed to hear his brother's voice when he wasn't shouting at him in displeasure.

Stefan was not going to be the weakling anymore so he simply accepted the drink coolly.

"Why you still here Damon?"

"I'm persistent you know that but seriously I told you I'm here for you and Bonnie."

"Damon we are not possessions."

"God Stefan don't you think I know that? You think that's how I see you? Oh but of course you've moved on. You have my girl and you have a new brother. I don't matter to you anymore right? Doesn't change that you and Bon are my world!" he let out in frustration.

"Damon you're a liar! You say whatever it takes to get what you want and there isn't a genuine bone in your body!"

"Stefan you can't think that please! I know in the past I loved you to think that but you always knew deep down that wasn't me. You knew it!"

"Past tense Damon, These days I don't know. You and Elena turned out to be, to be a huge disappointment and your right Jeremy is my brother.

"So that's it, no space for me? What will it take brother? Just tell me how to prove myself."

"Piss off!" Stefan couldn't do this. Damon was messing with him. He didn't want a real relationship did he? Everything he'd done so far said otherwise and Stefan didn't want to be hurt again.

Damon began to grow angry but was proud of Stefan's new strength.

"That's it piss off? That's your answer? I've done a lot of despicable things Stefan but I'm still your blood! Look you win okay you got back at me. The pain I feel at you and Bonnie being together, if this is how you felt I'm sorry. It's a gut wrenching and all consuming ache and I truly understand that now. You've proved your point. You win. Now stop!"

"See that's why you and I are so different. You have no understanding of me. I wouldn't do that to anyone let alone Bonnie. I don't use people to prove a point."

"So what you're telling me pounding into my love doesn't feel like just deserts Stefan? Go on tell me how I no longer get to feel her close to me of hear her beautiful laugh. Go on tell me how it's your name she screams at night( they haven't actually slept together no worries but Damon doesn't need to know that yet does he?;)) well Stefan does she kiss you with such passion that it hurts? Rub it in Stefan! We both know that's the real reason you're doing this. Damon squeaked out distraughtly

_How dare he! How dare he think I'd stoop so low!_

I'm leaving now Damon.

Damon's breathing was heavy. He smashed his glass cutting his hand in the process.

Stefan turned around he'd tried to be strong but he couldn't, not in this moment.

"and you know what I really did love you Damon. I loved you so much and it never weakened in degree from when we were kids to that "wedding day". I looked up to you, respected and adored you. I just wanted us to be close forever and for you to love me back but you, you were never that brother. You know after you and Elena broke mine and Bonnie's hearts I just lost control. I fed and I couldn't stop. God I almost killed Bonnie you know that? But she was there for me and so were Jeremy and Caroline. Where were you brother? Where were you to help me! I have friends and family now that put you to shame Damon! People who make me feel strong and alive! Thanks for nothing brother!"

Stefan pulled out an old photo from his jacket and placed it onto the bar top in front of Damon before leaving.

Stefan felt released after letting it all out but lied about not loving Damon at all. He knew it was there locked away deep under the surface but it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on right now.

Turing to picture Damon realised it was an old gray scale photo of them when they were children. "He loved me so much all along." Damon squeaked out mouth drying up as his undead heart took another blow.

Bonnie cleared her tears. She put on her crimson red halter neck and did her makeup. She wore skinny back jeans and black lace up boots. She wasn't going to let herself go again. She told her friends Alexi and Max about her ex Damon leaving out the blood sucking vampire part. They'd offered their support and to kick his arse if they saw him again which made her smile. She wasn't alone; she really hadn't ever been through this mess. She realised that now. The amount of family and friends she had was amazing. Along time ago she'd thought Elena was all she had but she had been severely wrong.

She soon heard light tapping on the front door. She jumped up in excitement knowing Caroline was bringing alcohol, silly costumes and Xena. Opening the door her smile fell immediately. Elena looked at her nervously holding out coffee.

While back at the hotel Elena had realised that she was a narcissistic girl and apart from Damon who had she got? Even he wasn't impressed by her. She took out some photos of her and Bonnie as children and it burnt, it killed to realise the cold hearted snake she'd become. She'd ruined so many lives and she was continuing to be selfish. Bonnie and Stefan had moved on and here she was again trying to steal a man from her. She didn't know how to stop herself or whether she could. She loved Stefan and she loved Bonnie but she needed Stefan back. She was unsure of how to go about it all but one thing she knew for sure was that she owed Damon.

"H hello Bonnie, please please don't close the door on me. I just came to apologise. You're not like me, you're a hundred times better and that's why Damon loves you so much. I outright stole him and coaxed him into it. You have to understand the whole time we were together you were all he thought about. He had nightmares Bon, about leaving you at the altar. He didn't think I knew but he spoke in his sleep a few times."

Bonnie had her protective shield up. She couldn't hear this bullshit. It was some twisted game.

"Yeah I bet when you were fucking his brains out I was totally on his mind." She said sarcastically.

"Bonnie I wronged you. I was selfish but me and Damon have spent more than a year regretting it. It wasn't love Bonnie. He never talked to me the way he did with you. He never even looked at me with a speck of love and adoration he had for you."

"Bullshit and Oh poor you so you've had a bad year. You feel sorry for yourselves and its insulting! What about Stefan? He would have bent over backwards for you and you destroyed him. You have no idea what he went through, what we went through and I doubt you'll care. You only came back to us because you two are unhappy. But even that I doubt. This is probably one of your twisted couple games right? Fuck with our heads then fuck each other?"

"Bonnie I love him I do and if given the chance it'll be different this time. I'll treat him like a king if he lets me."

"See you obviously don't know him very well let alone truly love him. That's never what he wanted. All he wanted was to live a normal life with his girl. That all Elena and for god's sake now he has a chance. Leave us alone!"

Later at class Bonnie sat next to an empty seat as Eric had been too hung over to make an appearance. Instead he had sent her a mumbled text about hoping she was okay. Bonnie opened her book as the lecturer rattled of the myth of banshees and wendigos.

"So some monsters are born out of the most human feelings. A wedigo only becomes such a thing because their heart has been broken. The same goes for a banshee. So these supernatural entities are they evil or just in need of guidance and understanding? Yes young man?"

"Some supernatural entities have the capacity to feel emotions but the darkness in them makes them do stupid things." said a voice that startled Bonnie. Sat next to her now was no other than Damon. He wasn't smirking but instead looked at her icy pleading eyes meeting green ones.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: Okay so sorry if it was a drag. I tried to make it emotional and interesting but who knows. I've written half of the next chapter and the full thing will be up ASAP. Bonnie and Damon will have some poignant scenes. Stefan will get to deliver Elena some home truths. Jeremy and Caroline etc will also be there and Damon and Elena will be forced to see Stefan and Bonnie romantically. So far they really haven't had to deal with them kissing etc. I'm shortly going to add a supernatural problem as well so that the gang are forced to work together and see what happens when they do. **

**Please review **** and thank you for staying with this story **


	6. Chapter 6: Remember

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: Thanks again to those who reviewed :) Also SmilesX10 I absolutely love the idea of Damon turning into a banshee. I would love to use it in the future of this story if that cool :)? Song used was Devics- Afraid of loving you :) Also I know I use photos a lot I just can't help myself lol**

Chapter 6: Remember.

"Well said young man."

Damon leant into Bonnie's space finally getting to relish in her beautiful scent. Damon could drown in it and go straight to heaven.

"Wow I should have known you'd be at a class like this. You must ace all your classes?" he said fully proud of her.

"What are you doing here Damon? She asked tiredly.

"It's been so long and I just want to talk, not scream or shout. I just want to be near you. We'll never solve anything otherwise."

"Things are long solved Damon."

"Bonnie you can't mean that. Please."

Class soon ended and Bonnie couldn't'' get out of there fast enough, Damon hot on her tail.

Before she knew it Damon was blocking her with his body as he'd done time and time again in the past. It felt weird still being that girl who went smack bang into his chest. Damon continued to move side to side deflecting her attempts to dodge past him.

"Bonnie come on just have some lunch with me?" he gestured to the restaurant bar. I promise just talking. I won't upset you or over step any lines. I won't even touch you if that makes you happy?"

"You know Elena visited earlier this morning. So what's this some double team effort? Are you both taking turns to torture me and Stefan?"

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain Bonnie. Elena and I only put up with each other because of our mutual want to be with you and Stefan, that's it. If you give me a chance to explain, Elena and I were..."

"I don't care!" Bonnie pulled out her iPod opening up the photos section. Look Damon I want you to see these." She gestured and let him flick through. Can you see how happy we are?"

Damon looked down at pictures of Stefan wrapped around Bonnie. He saw pictures of them kissing, of them under the stars and videos of the gang gone wild at parties. He saw Stefan and Jemmy embraced in a brotherly hug and Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy standing as a family. It cut deep, so deep he couldn't' breathe. He felt like dying seeing them together romantically and his brother with his new family.

"We were happy too you know! You act like every moment we shared was misery and it wasn't and you know it. We loved each other!"

"No I loved you, I loved you so much Damon. I thought you loved me back but I was imagining things. It was just delusions and I was so so wrong. You were waiting for her! You know when you were gone I thought I couldn't go on. I just wanted the pain to end and you made me feel like nothing. You were just using me just admit it please."

Damon now grabbed her tightly.

"No I won't say that. Even if you think it'll make you feel better it's not the truth. Let me show you! See if I'm lying about my love for you. Tell me I'm lying about this!" Damon pressed Bonnie into a nearby car caging her in with his arms.

He was forcing himself onto her leaning in and trying to capture her lips. He tried desperately but she kept turning away. Damon placed both his hands on her face and tried again.

Bonnie pushed with all her strength. "No stop it! What's wrong with you?"

Damon grabbed her hands interlocking them with his, holding them to his chest.

"I just I can't do this Bon. I can't be without you and I don't know what I need to do to show I'm not lying. I need us to try work things out but if not I'll I'll..."

"You'll what?"

"I'll just take you. I mean it Bonnie I'll take you far away from here, just you and me. We need time alone that's all."

Bonnie was now scared.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled fumbling backwards and ripping herself out f his grip.

Damon's pulled her in again by the waist and then gripped her tiny hand pulling her towards his car. _Just a few minutes alone please!_

"No Damon stop!"

Damon came eye to eye with her.

"Bonnie please don't act like your scared of me I'd never harm you." He pleaded

Damon gently put Bonnie into his car.

Bonnie started to cry, leaning into the side of the car as Damon drove them out of the campus and onto the main roads. Damon hated the sound of her crying.

"Please Bon I just want to be alone for a little while. You need to remember the good times." He begged.

Damon guided her into his and Elena's hotel room. Bonnie screamed and kicked. Locking the door Damon set Bonnie down on the bed. Kneeling in front of her he used his fingers to wipe her tears before he brought her to face him at eye level. Bonnie couldn't help but notice the anguish in his eyes. He actually looked desperate and sincere. But Bonnie wouldn't trust him she couldn't.

Damon quickly zoomed into the bathroom bringing her a glass of water.

"You know I never wanted us to end up like this."He ran his hand through his dishevelled locks.

"I just wanted to be the guy to make you smile and I fucked it up. What I'd have given to have walked you up that isle. I wish I'd done a better job of showing you that every minute I spent with you Bonnie I thought of you only, I wasn't waiting for Elena.

You know I still remember the first time I realised my feelings for you were more than just friendly. When Katherine almost killed you I knew I'd die without you and I'd never let you go. But that wedding day I don't know I just got confused and that one day ruined everything I ever truly cherished, tainted every memory you have of us. I know I ruined everything but we were happy once and you must not doubt that it was real. "

"Shut up you devious hateful liar!"

"No no you need to remember! You remember when something was preying on the cheerleading squad? That weekend me and you went out to do surveillance in the woods? You made me take a tent to spend the night in. You freaked out when a spider crawled across your foot and you cuddled me tight. You remember that? I brought a picnic basket full of stuff I'd made for you and you were so shocked I could even do that. You remember?

Do you remember my birthday? We had just come to an understanding. Anyways I thought I was going to spend it all alone but instead I found you in my room. You'd lit the whole place up and had my favourite music playing. You looked so beautiful sat there with your coco and a cup of blood for me. We talked all night.

You remember when I tried to help you with a spell by adding my own ingredients? You got all pouty with me when it went wrong and it turned your hair blonde. You set my pants on fire? You giggled because it looked like I was dancing as I patted myself down.

You remember when Katherine came back on the scene and she yet again said something that got under my skin upsetting me? You tried to cheer me up and we got so drunk that we decided we'd tattoo our names on each other, because we were both losers in love. We agreed that by the time you were 25 and all out of options you'd date me? Remember but you backed out and I was left with this" he gestured to his wrist that now said Bonnie with the o as a pentagram. You remember the dance we went to together to watch out for Katherine but we had a great time dancing together under the stars instead? You remember that spell we did when we had to go into each other's memories? You remember how connected we felt after that? How we understood each other? Do you remember Stefan's 169th birthday when we ordered him that stripper to pop out of the cake and he almost had a heart attack? We couldn't stop laughing until he through cake in our faces?"

Damon was desperate to make her remember the good times. Bonnie turned on the bed curling her knees up to her chest and clamping her hands over her ears. She didn't want to hear any of this. Any happy memories she had had been spoiled. She just wanted to be in Stefan's arms.

"Bonnie?" Damon pulled her hands away from her ears, stroking her long chocolate locks. "You're scared. You're scared of remembering because you know we were happy and in love and that we can be again."

Damon took out pictures he'd stashed in a draw. It was his turn to show her. He forced Bonnie to look at them. All their happy memories, pictures from the school dance, of them smiling and kissing. Damon looked down at one of the photos realising Bonnie wasn't wearing the same locket anymore. Damon pulled it off gently from her neck, opening it up he felt his heart sink even further, if that was even possible. It was Bonnie and Stefan that hung over her heart now.

"Bonnie this isn't right just like me and Elena wasn't." He urged her to understand. He knelt once again in front of her rubbing her shoulders as she stared down at the ground silently.

"I love him!" she suddenly began to bawl her eyes out.

"You think you do." Damon said as calmly and as softly as he could.

"No I do. He makes me laugh and seeing his face light up it makes me ecstatic Damon. Being in his arms I've never felt more Sexy, loved and protected. I'd die for him and I'd kill anyone who hurt him! You know nothing about me! I want to go home to the people I love."

Bonnie was now off the bed, her strong fierce self in place. This whole thing was pissing her off. She wasn't this crying girl anymore. She was strong and fearless. Looking Damon dead in the eyes she told him.

"You heard me!"

"So you feel nothing for me? If you didn't love me you wouldn't have been hurt right? And this conversation wouldn't upset you?"

"I never said I didn't love you back then but this is the present and you've hurt me too badly. Stefan makes me happy no I'd go as far as to say blissful. He'd never hurt me. He'd never kidnap me or force me to be with him either. We have moved on Damon and you should too. I have amazing friends. I'm the highest grading student in my class and life is looking up, all without you."

"I didn't mean to scare you or kidnap you. I'd never force you to do anything Bonnie, not really, not on purpose. I'm just so desperate for you to listen and I do know you.

I know that you bite your lip when you're nervous. I know you'd die for those you love. I know you glow I mean literally glisten when you do magic. I know your favourite colour is green because it reminds you of nature, which is where you're most at peace.

I know your eyes are green but sometimes if you pay enough attention you can see the flicks of brown in them. I know you always smell of chocolate and spices. I know your favourite memory is your 4th birthday when your grams made you a blueberry cake with lemon icing. I know that when you were 6 you thought Tyler Lockwood was the love of your life and you were upset when decided to play with Vicky Donovan instead of you. I know your dad never spent t much time with you so you got used to spending nights at the Gilberts or Forbes place. I know that because of that till you were 10 years old you couldn't sleep without Caroline next to you. See I paid attention, I listened. Bonnie I know you!"

"NO! I want Stefan right now Damon. Get me Stefan!" She began to pound on his chest. She could suddenly feel droplets on her head. Was Damon crying? No no he couldn't be. Bonnie used her telekinesis to move him but she felt a pang of remorse staring at his hurt face.

"Take me home!" she ordered trying to fight the sympathy she felt in that moment. He didn't deserve her compassion she thought.

The drive back was silent as Bonnie refused to look at Damon opting to stare out of the window instead. Their favourite song began to play on the radio.

_Don't say I'm afraid of loving you  
You're everything I've wanted to  
Don't say my heart was never true  
Everything I do, I do for you_

You can have me  
I'm yours till the end of the night  
You can take me  
I swear I won't put up a fight

Lay next to me and sleep a while  
We'll let the hours slowly pass us by  
Whisper soft into my ear  
And promise me we'll lie forever here_  
_

Damon quickly shut it off. He'd upset her and he didn't want anymore tears to fall from her pretty eyes.

Bonnie practically ran into her apartment shutting the door on Damon's face. She loved Stefan and she couldn't handle what Damon was saying but was Damon being genuine? How was it that he remembered all those memories and things about her? Why had he let her go if he was being selfish? She needed to stay away from him. He and Elena were up to something. That's all this could be and if she and Stefan let them back into their lives even as friends she feared they could get wounded again.

They would strike when they least expected it. She had to be on guard. She was meant to be about girl power today. Alexi, Max and Caroline would soon be over and she didn't want them seeing her like this. She had to pull herself together for her friends; just as much as she was hurting she knew it would hurt her friends more if they saw her unravel. She and Stefan had to stay strong.

Stefan finished his literature lecture and was tired of hearing about Dorian Gray. He needed something to eat and to go home and get some rest as tomorrow was a big party night. It was Alexi's birthday at the weekend but she was going home to see family and wanted to celebrate before. Good thing she didn't have a joint birthday with Bonnie he thought.

At least He and Bonnie could let lose a bit he thought. Stefan started to think about Bonnie, her smile, emerald eyes and her bouncy locks. He was so distracted he went smack bang into Elena, who seemed a little too happy to have had physical contact with him.

_Fucks sake! And I haven't eaten. This is potentially a bad situation!_

"What is it now Elena?" He said entirely bored of seeing her face.

"I just want to talk without all the drama. Stefan what will it take for me to demonstrate my sincere regrets and love for you?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It would help if you were a genuine person for a start."

"Stefan please don't be like that."

"Okay then why do you act this way if your truly are sorry? Why do you attack Bonnie and Caroline and ignore your own brother. You put me first because you say you love me. Years ago I'd have believed that but now I think it's because you want to own me."

"No Stefan. I keep getting interpreted wrong. I know I go about things the wrong way but I do not think you're a possession it's not like that at all."

"Okay Elena then explain it to me. Why did you do it?" is Damon a possession? Well? I mean really come on you want to defend yourself, prove yourself. Tell me the exact reason you did it. You had feelings for both of us but suddenly realised your feelings for Damon were stronger? I mean you say you loved me but that cannot be if you chose another man over me. Come on why'd you betray me? Why did you betray Bonnie the friend who was there for you for 19 and half years, your sister? The girl who would have died for you, who lost her grandmother for you. Come on why on her most happy day did you deceive her and abandon her? Come on reasons reasons Elena!"

"I was absolutely certain that I loved you but I liked that Damon also loved me. It meant that if things for any reason did go wrong with you, I had Damon. But then Damon proposed to Bonnie. Damon was moving on and I panicked. I thought that I was losing something. It was the end of a chapter. You and me, Damon and Bonnie. It was the start of something knew and unknown. I thought I'd always have you but I was losing him. It makes absolutely no sense when I say it now and I know it's because it was ridiculous. Stefan when I was with him all I could think about was you. He was never gentle with me, Or cared what I had to say...I "

"That's your reason?" Stefan's temper was at boiling point; her fucking reason didn't even make sense. "That's the most pathetic shit I've ever heard but you know what I'm finally glad that you did it because you saved me from a life time of misery with you. You know I thought Katherine was a manipulative crazy bitch but you!"

Stefan ran his hands through his spiky hair dumbfounded that so many lives had been trashed for that, for the fact that Elena Gilbert wasn't going to have a Salvatore on each arm. Least that's what he thought she was saying. God only knew what she was talking about.

"Stefan please I'll do anything." She begged clutching to the lapel's of his leather jacket.

"Why don't you stop trying to do anything to win me back and just be real? You should want to fix things with everyone regardless of what you'd get out of it and because you genuinely feel bad."

"I do want to make amends I do but it's wrong for me to try gain your love back at the same time?"

She didn't understand it. It would be okay if her first motive was making things right because she was sorry and as a result her brother started talking to her for example. However her first motive was to gain Stefan, Jeremy and everyone back and she was trying to achieve it by apologising.

"So if I was to tell you to apologise to Caroline and Bonnie and that it still wouldn't change things between me and you what would you do? Would you bother Elena?

"Yes but I would want to be given a chance."

_Fucks sake you should want to do it whether you get a chance or not Jesus! _

"In that case let's go for different approach._" _Stefan pushed her towards the school toilets and into the bathroom.

"You will apologise Elena and then you'll shut up and go away. What you won't do is apologise and then start your teary eyed feel sorry for me routine. What you said to Caroline and Bonnie was out of line. Why don't you spend less time trying to get back with me and more time with your brother who you've been completely lousy to. Oh and you ever use my brother as a pawn ever again I'll kill you!"

He never would kill her. He wasn't that man but he was infuriated and clueless as to why he'd loved her in the first place. It annoyed him that he'd wasted two years with her and that now when he found someone worth spending time with she was interrupting.

"So what Damon's in your good books and it's just me everyone's pissed off with? It takes two to cheat Stefan."

"Hehehe" Stefan chuckled bitterly. "See your doing it again. When things don't go your way you turn nasty don't you?"

"Me what's with you?"

"What not used to me not being a push over? You can't handle me Elena. Only a real woman like Bonnie can. She takes me for who I am all of me. She doesn't pick and chose the part she likes. That's all I've never wanted. I always had to try too hard with you. I could never relax and be me and Damon isn't forgiven, but I won't let any Salvatore be used ever again." Stefan was starting to feel like Elena was the equivalent of Katherine; in a way had Damon and Stefan both been pawns for a second time?

Bonnie danced feverishly around the living room in her wonder woman outfit while evil is going on by Jace Everett played in the background. She was now on the table swaying her arms above her head sexily. She then struck a pose as if she was shooting something. Caroline was Cat woman and tequila had definitely taken its toll as she got on the table and licked Bonnies cheek. Max was dressed like Electra, really any excuse to wear red PVC and Alexi was in a superwoman t-shirt and panties.

Jeremy and Stefan almost had heart attacks as they walked in on the scene.

"Wahoo rescue me honeys!" screamed Jeremy to all of them.

Bonnie soon ran and jumped into Stefan's awaiting arms wrapping her legs around his waist. She captured Stefan's lips in a fiery kiss. Outside the open curtains Damon looked on in anguish as his brother embraced passionately with the girl he loved. God he'd give anything to be him right now. He's do anything to be a part of their little party. He'd apparently given up one hell of a life with them. What had he and Elena done all year? but moped or fucked faceless people to kurb the pain.

Damon moved around the apartment to reach outside Bonnie's bedroom window. He perched in a tree as Stefan kicked the door down with one foot, still holding Bonnie tight and lips still attached. Stefan sat on the bed as Bonnies swayed her hips in front of him, giving him a lap dance. Damon watched with such intensity and concentration as Stefan removed everything but Bonnie's lacy red bra, panties, boots and tiara. Laying her down he kissed her from her face to her thighs. Damon witnessed Bonnie as she copied, kissing Stefan's from his face down to chiselled chest and slim hips. Damon fell out of the tree angrily and when he got back up the curtains were closed.

Inside the room Stefan and Bonnie continued to kiss relentlessly as they danced around the room. They both did shots off each other and passed out in each other's arms.

"I really do love you you know?" they mumbled to each other before, as Bonnie curled up into Stefan's chest.

Damon retreated back to a bar and drank himself stupid. Damon stumbled back to the hotel where he found Elena crying while watching some sappy chick flick she thought resembled hers and Stefan's lives. Damon rolled his eyes but patted her on the back none the less.

"Look if you just be honest there's more chance they'll listen. How do you really feel Elena?"

Elena curled up on her bed ignoring him_. Even he thinks I'm fake. Why don't I get where I'm going wrong? Am I stupid?_

Damon went into the bathroom and stared at his reflection. He played images of Stefan and Bonnie over and over in his head. He wasn't mad at Stefan, he was mad at himself. It broke him to see Bonnie with anyone but the man he truly thought she should be with, him and he honestly believed that. He believed the love he could offer her was greater than anything anyone else could give her because he'd give her his life if she wanted it. Damon smashed up the bathroom in frustration before collapsing against the bathtub, fists bleeding.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**AN: The next chapter is written just needs to be spell checked. I wrote this and the next one as one chapter but it got too long. In the next chapter something supernatural will strike. Elena also has a moment of realisation. Stefan and Bonnie will continue to struggle, finding it more and more difficult to feel absolutely nothing for Damon...**

**Will be up today :) specially if ya review ;) **


	7. Chapter 7: For Bonnie

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN: sorry didn't manage to follow through & update yesterday. Every time I read it I kept changing bits. But I'm finally done lol. Thanks again to those who reviewed and please keep doing so ;) hope you like this chapter :)**

**Not very good with inserting lyrics into stories me things but gave it ago. Music used is: extracts from velvet chain –strong; Alison krauss-it doesn't matter; Goo goo dolls- iris and of course used kat Graham- cold hearted snake :)**

Chapter 7: For Bonnie

It was morning as Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at Stefan's long eyelashes. She couldn't help but smile and bite her lip. It amazed her how cute he could be but at the same time manly. She ran her hands through his hair and loved his little whine. He stirred and she kissed him on the lips as he woke up.

"Morning." he said drowsily before he grabbed her close. Bonnie snuggled into his chest. "How you feeling?" he stroked her cheek before rubbing his nose against her shoulder.

"Hung over and we are doing it again tonight! I swear Stefan people don't know how tiring a student's life is." They both chuckled.

"Well I'm just glad were both smiling and please I'll pay for you to keep that wonder woman outfit! He winked seductively.

"And how about an outfit for you?" she got on top of Stefan straddling him. I'm thinking Tarzan? The less on the better you know? Show off that rock hard chest of yours." She play growled before trying to pound her chest like Tarzan. Stefan clutched his stomach laughing so hard it hurt. Bonnie continued bouncing on him.

The door soon burst open.

"Wakey wakey love birds just thought you should know Caroline is puking her guts out in the bathroom. I'd go check but she'll probably puke on me and I've had this nine inch nails t-shirt forever, its vintage you know?"

They all walked into the kitchen but could hear Caroline was clearly done hurling. Stefan lifted Bonnie on top of the kitchen island as he kissed her again.

Bonnie pouted, tiredly rubbing her eyes "breakfast pleease? Pancakes bacon and eggs?"

Stefan began to work his magic as Caroline the zombie came out.

"Guys guys I hope I didn't molest any of you last night?" She said still sounding out of it.

"Well if you did I think none of us can remember which is a total shame!" Jeremy said winking.

"You did lick my face." Bonnie nodded profusely. While Stefan raised his eye brow amused.

"Yeah well there'll be more of that tonight!"Chimed Caroline

"Yeah hopefully Damon won't make an appearance. I saw him yesterday, him and Elena." Stefan told Bonnie, hoping not to upset her with the news they were still around.

"Me too." Bonnie groaned.

"What? You didn't say. You okay? Stefan rubbed her shoulders gently as if worried she'd break.

"I'm fine I promise." She smiled softly.

"Well what happened?" Jeremy said fists clenched waiting eagerly. _If he touched her I swear!_

Could she really tell them Damon tried to kidnap her, tried to kiss her. She couldn't' do that to Stefan. She didn't know what he'd do in the moment and it would just be backtracking on all they'd grown into.

"It's not important I made myself clear to him."

"Did he do something that warranted you to explain again that you weren't interested?

Bonnie was silent and Stefan nodded as if understanding she didn't want to talk anymore. He let her eat her breakfast in peace smiling while she shovelled bacon into her mouth. He then wrestled with Caroline so that he could go for a shower first. "You take forever Caro. Pretty please" he pouted.

"Fine but if I look like a dead crazy monster tonight it's your fault." She pretended to march angrily into her room.

"Oh come on Caro it doesn't take a whole day to make a pretty girl like you look splendid!" Stefan tried to charm her while Bonnie stifled in a giggle.

"Cheeky little!" was all her heard the blonde say.

Bonnie was now left with Jeremy who seemed very quiet swirling his empty coffee mug.

"It's okay to be upset that she hasn't come to talk to you."

Jeremy couldn't help the surprise. Bonnie always knew what was going through his mind. She was so perceptive.

"It's just that you can see it you know in Stefan? He may hate and be unable to forgive Damon but underneath it all he loves him. I mean so much as in he wouldn't want him in danger and he has regrets things couldn't have been different. I'm upset about everything she's done, I'm ashamed too but she hasn't even bothered to see how I am. I never mattered. Even though I'm her brother she never thought of how things would hurt me."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for still feeling something for your sister and wishing things had turned out differently. Jeremy you mustn't hide your feelings from us because we do understand and you can talk to me whenever? And she's the one losing out. If she knew the amazing man you've become she'd be so proud. Bonnie kissed him on the forehead, before saying "I know I am."

Jeremy couldn't help but tackle her in a tight hug.

Later that night they all entered club Moonlight for Alexi's birthday. Damon and Elena had followed but not together of course. Damon was at the complete end of his patience with her and realised she was as stubborn and ignorant as a 3 year old. How he ever thought that being with her could top being with Bonnie dumbfounded him beyond belief.

_Shame I can't go the doctors I really do think I might be lacking in the brain department._

Damon pulled himself out of his thoughts andyet again Damon had to watch Bonnie and Stefan dancing hungrily. It was hell as Stefan gripped Bonnie's hips swaying excitedly into her. Bonnie's giggling was hard for him to hear when it wasn't him causing it. Not to mention the lyrics they were dancing to were getting on his nerves.

_You write love letters to me – strong  
You know how to talk to me - so strong_

_Baby, I'm yours - you know  
Because you're so, so strong_

You would fight for me  
You would starve for me  
You would suffer suffer for me  
You would die for me  
Well, I feel the same way too  
You know I feel that way about you

He was proud of his bother though seeing him drunk and letting loose. He couldn't believe it but any traces of Stefan's wrinkly forehead had actually disappeared.

Stefan soon came to the bar in search of tequila when he saw Damon. It was like déjà vu Damon stalking him all over again. He recalled a time when he couldn't get rid of Damon. Sometimes Stefan would come into his room and there would be Damon sat feet up on his desk reading his diary.

Stefan remembered times when he'd wake up to find Damon hovering over him with his lopsided smirk in place. Not to mention Stefan would always be quite happily naked in his bed when greeted by Damon sat next to him, mug of blood in hand. Stefan never knew that really it wasn't done to annoy him. It was Damon's way of being in his company and of showing he cared.

"You know I wish we could be the way you and Jeremy are." Damon said. "You look like you make a great drinking buddy. We really could have had some wild times ey?"His tone full of regret.

Stefan smiled but it vanished soon after. Damon and he couldn't be brothers again they couldn't. He couldn't take the disappointment and pain of being let down again, of broken promises and that's all Damon was. He didn't know if Damon tried to be good or not but either way the end result was always the same, explosive and anyone near Damon would suffer the burns probably for the rest of their lives.

"Have a drink with me for old time's sake?" Damon asked out of the blue.

Stefan suddenly said yes and Damon was beyond taken aback.

"Really?" Damon said full of hope.

"Yes but then you must leave and close this chapter of our lives okay? We must go our separate ways now Damon. It's for the best."

"But Stefan..."

"Please?" Stefan looked straight into his big brothers eyes. Damon blinked away any evidence that he was hurt, seeing Stefan needed this at least for now.

"You know I honestly didn't know how much you truly loved me till you told me yesterday. I always hoped you did but most the time I thought you found me a burden like father. I wish we'd just been straight with each other in the first place. Wish we'd never met Katherine or Elena but then we wouldn't have met Bonnie so I guess that's the way it had to be. You know I'll always be your big brother. I've failed to act like it but if you ever find it in your heart to need me again or protection, you you just call me okay?" Damon placed his hand in Stefan's pocket pulling out his phone and entering his number in it "and Stefan I do love her. I always will and I think deep down you know I'm not faking."

Damon raised his glass "to proving to you someday that I really do love you!"

They did their shots and Stefan nodded and walked off.

Stefan retreated to the men's bathroom. He was angry at himself. He hated Damon for all the agony he's caused them all. It had stopped hurting over the course of the last year and a half but just now there was a part of him deep down that hurt sending him away. How could he love him after all the monstrous things he'd done to him, to Bonnie? No he couldn't go down this path again because it only leads to destruction. It was for the best that he never see him again. But he'd always wonder if he was safe and it sucked to well, feel for him. Stefan pulled out his phone and deleted Damon's number.

Damon soon caught sight of his glittering goddess. She looked out of this world in her sapphire coloured spaghetti strap dress. So tranquil and calming was it to watch her sway from side to side, weaving her arms above her head. Her eyes were closed as if just taking in the rhythm. Damon soon approached warping his arms around her waist.

Bonnie soon opened her shocked green eyes. Fighting to turn around she came face to face with what she used to refer to as her blue eyed devil. Bonnie tried her hardest to retreat from him.

"I thought I made myself clear."

"One dance? And I swear to you I'll go. I'll back off."

Bonnie looked at him questionably and warily before taking his offered out hand. Damon and Bonnie danced as a slow song came on.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_  
_

__It was painful for Bonnie as Damon grabbed her close leaning his forehead on hers like he'd done so in the past. Memories of times she thought were so real flooded her mind. It was a move she long ago thought meant he cared but now she believed otherwise. She'd convinced herself it was nothing special and he did it with all girls especially Elena. Bonnie grew more confused about what was authentic with Damon when he held her so softly like he was afraid of breaking her. Worse was when he stared intensely with longing and need in his eyes and stroked her cheek.

Caroline soon caught sight of their interaction and asked the DJ to change songs. She was just trying to protect Bonnie and wasn't having them have any so called moments. The minute Bonnie and Stefan let Damon into their lives, even if they just thought about letting him in as a friend, he'd find away to cause chaos as far as she was concerned. Not to mention the thought of having sneaky Elena around them made her sick.

_C-c cold hearted_

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no_

Boy don't want no heart break, no

_Don't need validation, go home_

_Have no time for silly games, no_

_No more waiting by the phone, no_

_Enough of your cheating,_

_You stay out all night _

_Refuse to behave you'll never be right_

_I'm on-uh-on on-uh-on,_

_I'm on-uh-on_

_On to you_

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh ohhh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool-no  
don't need a player, heart –breaker,_

_No-no_

_don't need a player, heart –breaker_

_No-no_

_Boy you seem to think I'll stay I_

_Gave you everything realised _

_That your just a little boy_

_With two hands in the cookie jar_

_I don't want don't need no player _

_Cards are dealt you'll miss me later_

_I'm on-uh-on_

_On to you_

_He's nasty like a fake tan _

_Heartbreaker don't give a damn _

_He's nasty like a fake tan _

_Heartbreaker don't give a damn _

_c-c cold hearted_

_s-s-s- snake_

_Let me tell ya he's as cold as ice_

Bonnie looked up at Damon listening to the lyrics as he swayed into her hips holding her waist. Bonnie couldn't help notice he seemed to need this. Needed to hold her and it was hard to deal with because it felt he was being true. But he said he'd leave after so it was all going to be okay.

"Well cold hearted snake that's more fitting music?"

Damon sighed "I agree I treated you appallingly. Not even that word goes far enough to describe the way I wronged you, but when it comes to you Bon I'm anything but cold hearted. Your warm my un dead heart and I'd sell my soul to have you love me again. You know I haven't even had a chance to say you look even more stunning these days. He took in her waist long hair, gently twirling her soft locks in between his fingers. I can see you have grown into a remarkable woman. You're even sexier, smarter, stronger and loyal. Stefan's lucky to call you his woman. " Damon all but squeaked the last part out.

They danced a little longer but Bonnie grew uncomfortable at his unwillingness to let go. She broke free. She looked anywhere but his eyes. "Okay we danced now please go."

Damon grabbed her tight hugging her into his chest. He then looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm doing this because you're right if I love you I'll leave. I'll give you your space Bonnie. But I'll never be too far. You ever need help anything even if it's just money. I'll be here in a heartbeat. I'd endure a thousand deaths if it would allow me to prove I'm the guy for you but you're not ready to understand that. YET"

Damon kissed her gently on the lips. It hurt for it to not be reciprocated but at the same time he was proud. She was with another and would never cheat the way his past counterparts had.

"This isn't goodbye forever my love." He whispered before hastily leaving croaking out a sound, just a little choke that most wouldn't even notice, let alone know meant he was dying on the inside. Damon sped off into the forest he needed to feel nature. It was the closest he could get to Bonnie right now. As he walked up the muddy path Damon collapsed to the floor in agony. His heart something was right he felt like it was dying. A minute later he was fine. It was strange but Damon put it up to needing to feed.

Bonnie ran out of the club. She couldn't breathe as her heart shattered yet again. She couldn't help it she had so much anger towards him but she did care underneath that. It was the same for Elena. She loathed what she'd done but it didn't mean if something bad happened to her she wouldn't feel anything. She felt empathy and she didn't want to or know why. Damon looked so pained and genuine and he was leaving wasn't that a sincere move, unselfish? He'd even told her Stefan was lucky to have her. Wasn't that him accepting things were the way they were? But what was she supposed to do? She couldn't trust him and let him back into hers and Stefan's lives could she? Could she put Stefan in risk of disappointment from his brother again? She'd once thought Damon was truthful years ago and look how that had turned out. Stefan and her were in love and no longer damaged. It was a huge risk. It was better to let Elena and him walk away.

"Well don't you look pretty when you cry!" came a deep and dark voice.

Bonnie soon made out 4 tall figures crowding her into the wall. The tears falling from her eyes prevented her from seeing too much. Bonnie was about to use her magic when one of the guys lunged at her full speed stabbing her with a syringe. Bonnie felt everything go dizzy as the figures hovered over her. It wasn't a human type of dizzy though. She felt magic surging through her, blocking her own and damaging her body. At this point one guy kicked her as the other knelt down to whisper in her ear, one hand over her throat and fangs grazing her skin. _Vampire's bloody vampires she thought before fear won over. _

"We are gonna make you all pay! You and the precious Salvatore's not to mention Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler, Elena and Matt! We know about all of you and you will suffer for taking her away from us."

"It's gonna be slow baby." One of the guys hissed before kicking her repeatedly in the stomach.

"For Katharine." The other snapped her wrist.

They left her bleeding and after one of them had sunk his fangs into her neck Bonnie could no longer help but curl up into a ball wincing in pain. She leant as best she could against the cold hard wall, hoping someone would find her and warn her friends. She hadn't even been able to see her potential killer's faces. She screamed in terror thinking about what danger her friends lay in if she couldn't warn them.

Elena ran out of the club she couldn't bare seeing Bonnie and Stefan like that, seeing him so manly and alive with her. Elena soon heard pained uneven gasps in the alley. Following it she found Bonnie. She finally realised what people were talking about when she found herself momentarily thinking of leaving her there. Without her she could get Stefan but her mind flashed through memoires of her and Bonnie and finally some microscopic speck of good took her over, but it was enough to make her run to Bonnie enveloping her in an embrace.

"Bonnie!" she screamed "no please come on wake up! wake up! Come on Bonnie you haven't even slapped me in the face yet for all the bad things I've done to you. You haven't even given me half the attitude I know you're capable of. My best friend. My little fighter and protector please you can't die NO!" She began to shake her hard.

Stefan came out of the bathroom pulling himself together. The Salvatore brother chapter of his life was closed and it was time to fully move on. He noticed Damon was gone from the bar and again apart of his heart did sink for his brother. Regrets of the life they could have had before the wedding. It would have been better if Damon hadn't come back because until he did those feelings had been safe under lock and key. But he'd bury them again. He was strong enough now.

"Where's Bonnie?" he asked worriedly looking between Caroline and Jeremy.

"She got upset after dancing with Damon and I thought she went looking for you." said Caroline fear written all over her face.

"What if Damon has her?" said Jeremy frantically combing his hands through his hair in irritation.

They all ran outside the club to hear soft sobbing and heavy wheezing. They soon found Bonnie in Elena's arms.

Stefan ran at her "what did you do?" venom literally dripping from his words.

"I didn't do this!" she said in shock. That's what people thought of her though and Elena now knew she needed to change for herself but whether she truly could was still a highly debatable question.

Stefan quickly grabbed Bonnie out of Elena's arms and zoomed off to the apartment. Jeremy asked Caroline to hold onto him tight as he was about to do the same.

"Jeremy? Please don't leave me here?"pleaded Elena.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

_Not even a hey how are ya? First thing she wants from me is help, help for poor Elena. It's like Mystic falls all over again. God I'm growing tired of this. _

Elena soon held on tight as they followed Stefan.

Stefan bashed down the door with Bonnie's limp body in his arms laying her on the bed.

"Help me! Stefan cried. She was a mess and he was scared. "Get me water and cloths NOW! I need to clean her. I can't see the damage though all this blood."

Stefan bit his wrist feeding Bonnie blood but it just made her convulse.

"Something's wrong she's rejecting it!"

Stefan bawled his eyes out and Caroline was now in a fit of tears too. Elena tried to comfort her but Caroline hit her off.

Caroline ran to the bed beside Bonnie. "You remember my promise? You die I'll follow you Bonnie. I'll pester you forever!"

Jeremy pulled her close and let her cry into his chest before speaking.

"What did this? dammit!"

Stefan shook his head too broken to speak as Bonnie shivered in his arms. He tried feeding her again only to watch her seizure become more violent.

Bonnie started to cough up blood on Stefan's face. Stefan backed away scared he'd lose control.

Bonnie spat out more blood panting heavily before trying to speak. Stefan helped her into a sitting position to stop her choking on her own blood.

"After us all. Everyone in danger! Stef...Car...Jer...Ty..Ma...Dmon...Len!"

Stefan turned to Jeremy. "Your heard her we are all in danger. We need to stick together. We need ...Jeremy we need to protect our own and and unfortunately that means at any cost. It means we need help! We need Damon."

"No" screamed Caroline.

"Caro this is Bonnie. We do whatever needs to be done!" Stefan begged.

_It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
don't matter if I bleed  
_

Damon sat in the woods by his hotel. The lake was calming as he dazed off in to the distance. He hadn't fed since laying eyes on Bonnie. Damon took off his ring and just pondered. Could he wait? He'd said he could for eternity but that's when he hoped she'd see his true feelings. What if she never did? What if she always hated him? It made him want to die. Die right then and there but what if she ever needed help one day? If he was gone and she was in danger who would protect her? Stefan on his squirrel diet sure couldn't. Whether he was her guy or not her protection was of utmost importance to him. Damon didn't know what to do as he stared at his ring on the floor waiting for the sun to come up. That was till his phone rang.

Looking down he saw it was Elena. He thought about ignoring her but if he did decide tonight was the night he should at least tell her to fuck off once more.

"What?"

"Damon I I need you!" a voice cried down the phone.

Stefan didn't care he was showing weakness to someone he believed didn't value signs of human emotion. He was willing to put everything aside in this moment. Tomorrow they could trade insults but tonight was about Bonnie!

"Stefan?" Damon gasped heading straight for Bonnie and Stefan's apartment. Within seconds he was bashing the door down.

"Invite him in now!"

Stefan yelled out to Caroline who was resisting as Damon stared her down bracing his arms on the threshold. He had felt something was wrong shortly after leaving the club. He felt like a part of him was dying but he thought it was simply because he'd agreed to stay out of Bonnie's way.

Damon ran in "what's wrong brother?" He gripped Stefan's frantically moving body as Stefan tried to pace around the room. Damon soon noticed Stefan's bleeding wrists and neck.

"Bonnie she was attacked. Something's after us all. Damon they hurt her bad!" Stefan guided him in to where Bonnie lay.

"She won't heal Damon."

Damon couldn't breathe anger, fury, revenge, rage and hurt filling him at the sight of Bonnie's broken body. He flashed to when Katherine hurt her and found himself stumbling backwards.

"Damon why won't she heal?"

Stefan found himself asking the more experienced Salvatore. Whether he hated and was in disappointed in Damon didn't matter as Bonnies smiling face entered his mind.

Damon smelt it then and there. He'd smelt that scent before. He didn't know when or where but he knew what it was.

"It's a poison. We can't heal her till it fully leaves her system."

"What if she dies before then?" screamed Stefan smashing up whatever he could find.

"I won't let that happen!" He shrieked out, again looking at Bonnie's bloodstained face. God he just wanted to cradle her in his arms. Breathing in and out to calm his fear "For now we have to make her comfortable and Look you need to sit down you've bled out too much."

Stefan shook his head stubbornly and held Bonnie while she shook feverishly in his arms dripping with sweat and blood. He would control his hunger and blood loss. He had to.

Damon watched from the door way as Stefan soothed Bonnie with cold water. 20 minutes later and after dealing with Caroline and Jeremy's death glares and clenched fists, he eventually went to sit by his brother. Damon couldn't think about wanting to be the guy holding Bonnie right now. She was more important to be sidetracked by such things.

Bonnie's eyes soon flustered open. Stefan decided to try again, pressing his wrist to Bonnie's plump lips. She resisted at first but soon drank feverishly and seemed to be responding well. Stefan refused to stop even when he felt dizzy.

"Stefan you're weak."

"She needs more!" Stefan murmured eyes momentarily closing. He was so pale and woozy but he didn't care.

Damon's fangs descended and his veins protruded but he didn't act. He looked at Stefan as if asking for permission although Damon would have truly done it regardless.

Stefan gently held Bonnie against his chest, resting his chin on top of Bonnie's head. Damon sat in front and pushed his bleeding wrist to her, relishing in the feel of her lips against his flesh.

Stefan and Damon continued to feed her till they passed out.

To be continued...

**AN: It's still a long while away before I make Damon stop having to suffer. Damon hasn't given up on Bonnie and will keep trying but she isn't a push over specially in next chapter. Matt and Tyler will be back as their in danger too. Caroline and Jeremy in particular are going to continue to protect Bonnie and Stefan. **

**I'm still sticking to Stefan & Bonnie coming out stronger friends than ever before. Also Elena may have had a moment but... I have so much dislike for her it so we'll see. **

**Anyways I hope I took this chapter in the right direction. **


	8. Chapter 8: High on the red stuff

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters. Nor do I seek to infringe any copyright laws. **ALL RIGHTS** belong to **LJ smith** & the **CW network**.

**AN:**** Hey guys so heres chapter 8. Thank you to all you amazing guys who stuck with this story. You guys are so patient and your reviews are the best **** Also RockerChick08 told me the**** People's Choice Awards are coming up and voting will apparently be ending soon. Ian Somerhalder is up for Best Drama actor but apparently Nina Dobrev is not up for female and Paul isn't nominated. But if you're interested there is a chance to get them nominated. Get voting :) ****Love ya xxx**

**Chapter 8: High on the red stuff.**

"_Oh my god!" Caroline screeched as her, Jeremy and Elena burst into the room. It was 3:00 in the afternoon the following day and Damon, Bonnie and Stefan still hadn't resurfaced._

_Caroline ran to Bonnie who was cradled, back against Stefan with Damon lying in her lap face down. Both boys at first looked asleep so Caroline went straight to checking her friend's pulse, which seemed to be accelerated but okay. Her colour had also returned to a prefect deep honey caramel. _

"_She's okay thank god you saved her!" Caroline said cheerily patting Stefan. But when she got no response she lifted Stefan's drooping head to look at him properly. At the same time Elena followed by moving Damon so he was face up on Bonnie's lap. She and Elena's faces contorted into sheer terror at the sight of both boys purple vein engulfed faces. Jeremy rushed to examine them both. There wasn't a single sound from either of them, they were heavy and ice cold._

"_They need blood and lots of it now! Caroline get Stefan something from the park. Elena get Damon the human packets from the fridge. Hurry Caroline, Elena go they haven't got long!" he ordered._

Bonnie fluttered her green eyes open wiping her throbbing eyes, her temples pounding as everything was dizzy. She placed her hands face down on the bed and braced herself to get up, heart feeling heavy. The room soon started to pulse between grey scale and crimson red, making a crackling sound every time she blinked. Bonnie attempted to push off the bed sheets, heart racing when she noticed she was drenched in blood and it wasn't hers. Hysterically turning to the right side her arm collided with a still frosty cold hand. Bonnie screamed, salty tears immediately attacking her eyes as she looked down at Stefan's pale, blood stained body. He was as still as a statue, his main arteries protruding the colour bluey grey.

"Stefan!" she roared in fear shuddering with every breath she took, as she jolted magical electricity through his lifeless body with all her might. Bonnie stifled in what could only be described as something between a pained cry and a shriek as he lay there mouth open, lips dry and peeling, skin like eroded marble.

"Stefan please please no don't leave me! How can you leave me? You promised!" She tried to stop the brown blood gushing from his neck and wrists. Bonnie squirmed she needed her grimmoire she'd fix this. Sweat now drenched her petite body and she finally noticed her stomach, ribs and neck were aching too, contracting. She felt as if she were going to vomit. The room everyone and everything continued to flicker red and grey. Bonnie in trying to cradle Stefan soon collided with something else just as cold on her left.

"No no this can't be. Damon damn it wake up! Wake up! What happened? Did I do this to you both? I didn't mean to please I'm sorry wake up please Stefan! Damon!" she yelled fearfully, taking turns between looking at the both of them. She repetitively nudged Damon's still muscular body and noticed his neck and wrists seemed less bloody than Stefan's as if void of any blood at all. She looked dead straight into Damon's frozen open oceanic eyes, an image that would forever haunt her.

"No please I hate what he did to me but I don't want this for him and Stefan Stefan I can't do any of this without him. Please Emily, Grams someone help me save them both." Bonnie pushed her wrists hard and relentlessly to both boys.

"NO you have to drink dam it Please!" she wailed when their fangs actually crumbed to white dust against her wrists.

Bonnie had one hand on Damon's arm the other on Stefan's as she began to chant relentlessly.

"These men they mean so much to me.

One my love the other has caused me misery.

But help me gods and I promise I'll forever owe you.

Take my soul as replacement for theirs you know you want to."

Bonnie recited before ripping open Damon and Stefan's shirts. She placed her head one after the other on both boys' freezing cool chests listening for anything. They usually breathed though they had no pulse but this time nothing. Bonnie couldn't think straight as the coppery stench of their blood assaulted her senses again and again.

"Get it off!" she cried tears falling all over Damon and Stefan as she scrubbed violently at her body before coming to whisper in both boys ears.

"Please come back Stefan I need you! I won't be without you."

"Damon you've hurt me so bad but I still care. I know I keep saying I don't and I try blocking it out but I do feel for you. Please come back."

Bonnie ran on trembling legs to open the bedroom door, as dizzy as she was she managed it. Opening the door she was hit by a flash of light. The room was now in normal colour as she howled for Jeremy and Caroline to help her. She found both Caroline and Jeremy running towards her. She couldn't hear their words; they were a muffled dull thudding to her.

She was grabbed kicking and screaming hysterically in strong arms and a smell so familiar enveloped Bonnie. The smell of aftershave, whisky and that unique manliness that was all ...

Looking up she saw Damon, hair slightly tussled staring intensely at her with what she didn't recognise was concern, love, regret and longing. He held her firmly in his embrace, cradling her and hushing her, rubbing her gently to reassure her everything was okay. He continued to keep her to him as close as was naturally possible and kissed her forehead, burying his face in her chocolate slightly sweaty curls. Damon went down to her eye level, strong hands clamped gently against her caramel rosy cheeks.

"Shhhh its okay Bonnie it's okay."

"But you you." Bonnie tuned back to the room and there it was Stefan and Damon's blood ridden ashy bodies staring at her. Stefan's greyish green eyes and Damon's icy irises both dead open straight penetrating hers. She began to cry.

"What's wrong with her is she okay? Has the poison worn off tell me please!" came Caroline's frantic questions.

"She'll be okay I know it. I promise it's just she's been through a lot. She's traumatised and confused form it all. We just need to break her out of it and watch her for the next day or two. You hear that Bonnie it's just been a long night."

"Lair! What the fuck are you!" She screamed in anger. "Damon and Stefan are in my room they they..."

"Whatever tricks your mind is playing on you Bonnie that's all it is, bogus, fake. I'm right here. Feel me I'm real?" Damon tenderly took Bonnies hands and guided them across his face, trying not to sigh in relief and in ecstasy at her touch.

"Now go back into your room. What do you see?"

"You and Stefan but your not in colour you're pasty, grey and dead. I can't deal with you guys being gone." She began to howl with more tears.

"I promise you my love it's not real. Touch what you see. Which feels real that or me?" his blue grey eyes bore into hers. "It's true Stefan and I were in a fucked up state but Jeremy, Caroline and Elena came and fed us blood a few hours ago. I swear they gave me so much I think I've put on weight." He smiled at her wiping her teary emerald eyes. "We are completely fine now Bonnie. Whatever you thought you saw you really didn't."

Bonnie looked at him as if understanding and when she turned the nightmare in her room was gone. She was now in the living room with Damon, Elena, Caroline and Jeremy.

"You're alive?" She began to touch his smooth face again needing reassurance and confirmation. He seemed to be in heaven as she placed her caramel hands to his cheeks stroking his lips and chiselled cheekbones. But horror soon struck her again "Wait where is Stefan? You're a liar he'd be here." She began kicking and pushing against Damon to let her go.

Damon couldn't let her go he just couldn't do it.

Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her mind was attacked with images of the vampires beating her, threatening her life and her loved ones. She suddenly felt unsafe and unsure again.

"I want Stefan!" she blurted out when Damon was massaging her shoulders and stroking her cheek. She was confused again. The dead bodies in her room were gone but then if this was real where was Stefan? He'd be with there right?

"Bonnie its okay. He'll be back soon he just had to go feed okay."

"Deceiver! You said you both already fed. Why would he need to feed again? You did something to him I know it! "You're not the real Damon whatever you are! Bring me Stefan NOW!" She began to squeal. She bawled her eyes out pushing Damon yet again to let go but his grip tightened on her arms not to hurt her but in urgency and desperation. He grabbed her face in between both his hands again begging her to look in his eyes. He yanked her to his chest when she moved again.

"Stop Bonnie please it's me stop! I won't let go now look at me?"

Bonnie began to cry crumbling to the floor.

Caroline soon smacked Damon away.

"Get your hands off her she hates you! You're making her worse! Hey hey it's me look at me BB you can trust me." Caroline kissed Bonnies cheek and pulled her into a hug. Bonnie immediately smelt the candy smelling fragrance that was all Caroline Forbes.

"I don't understand look he's the one lying he's not real!"She pointed to Damon.

"What's happening? What did you do to her?" Jeremy screamed holding Damon by his collar. Deep down he knew Damon had done nothing but try to calm Bonnie but seeing her so lost and confused made him unable to think straight, he just wanted to lash out at whatever he could.

"Nothing you dick get your hands off me before I snap them at the wrist."

Damon took Bonnie into his arms pulling her with more force this time and ignoring her howls.

"Listen to me okay Bonnie we had to save you. The poison blocked us from healing you for god knows how many hours. We had to act fast. We couldn't risk just giving you a little and it not working. So as soon as we could we pumped you full of a hell of alotta mine and Stefan's blood. We must have fallen asleep with you still drinking. It's more than I've given to anyone, twice as when you count Stefan gave you just as much. It's a lot for your body to cope with and adjust to. It seems to have created a hallucination effect. Please Bonnie whatever you saw it wasn't real. I have run out of answers. I don't know how to convince you. You know me, everything about me. You know the man standing before you now is not a figment of your imagination or lying to you. Breath and really look at me." When she didn't respond Damon grew exasperated, seeing that look of non recognition in her eyes was too hard for him. Damon pressed his lips to her mouth, knowing full well if she didn't kick the crap out of him for it Caroline and Jeremy would. "Do I feel real now?" he murmured against her non responding lips. God once again she had not kissed him back and though it stung again like the time before, he was grateful she wasn't a two timer. She'd always been loyal and he'd forever love her for it.

Bonnie felt Damon's warm, full lips crash against hers immediately begging for entry. His tongue sweeping against her bottom lip, licking her and pleading, insisting she let him in. The force, the stubbornness of his ways and the passion that seemed to be coming off him in waves. Bonnie instantly knew this was the pain in the arse, doesn't take no for an answer Damon Salvatore who had been the cause of so much aggravation in her life. The man she'd once hated with every fibre of her being then loved with every fibre of her being, before he betrayed her.

Bonnie slapped Damon putting a little magic into it but nothing to really hurt him.

_That's my girl!_ He annoyingly smirked before turning serious.

"We'll feed you now. We'll get you all bathed up and cool down your temperature. I promise you won't be having any more hallucinations. I'll sit with you through this. I won't leave your side I promise."

"Or you could just fuck off! If anyone will "sit through this with me." she gestured in hand quotations. "I know it'll be Caroline, Jeremy and Stefan the people who have been there for me all along. You you can't just come back and think one good deed makes up for everything." Bonnie said regaining her senses from her little drugged up trip, anger radiating off her. She couldn't believe he tried to kiss her yet again. She loved Stefan and Damon was just going to have to deal. To her it was simply not about love from Damon he just wanted what his brother had. It was getting old. If only she knew the truth of the matter was the complete opposite. She was madder with herself. Seeing that mind trick and the concern she had for Damon, she knew she'd be heartbroken if anything happened to Stefan. She'd die without him that was a fact, a certainty but she'd thought any feelings for Damon had died away. After all the hurtful ,deceitful things he'd done to her to even feel an ounce of concern for him made her feel like there was something severely wrong with her. How could she feel a smidgen of compassion for someone who broke her, shattered her life and dreams so badly? But she was Bonnie Bennet she cared if he lived or died just like with anybody else, that's all she reasoned. She still had a lot of hate and anger towards the eldest Salvatore, wounds she didn't think could ever be mended where he was concerned. So much distrust and fear at even letting him come close to being hers and Stefan's friends, for fear their kindness would only be thrown back in their faces when Damon decided to hurt them again. Bonnie was so distraught last night about whether she should have let Damon walk away but now she was thinking that it sucked this danger had brought them all together. It just meant more opportunity to be harmed by Elena and Damon. More chances for them to charm and manipulate their ways into the group. If he thought he could come back here worm his way in and joke around like they were a happy family he was wrong. _Yep I'm back_ she thought to herself feeling her confidence rise, pushing to the back of her mind the fact he had actually helped save her. It was too hard to think about the reality he'd just risked his life for her. It was too confusing to think she genuinely mattered to him. It was just easier to ignore how sweet, and loving he'd been towards her just now, trying to comfort her and ease her stress. It just made more sense to think he was up to no good and had ulterior motives.

"Stefan." She demanded tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

It broke Damon that she kept calling for Stefan. Damon had seen a slight bit of empathy for himself in Bonnie when she thought he died, a sense of relief from Bonnie as she stroked his cheeks hoping he was still alive. He realised though she was far from his number one fan really. If she hadn't thought he was dead she wouldn't have been anywhere near happy to see him. He didn't know how he was going to prove his love but he knew it was going to take a great deal of time and the help of the gods to do so that's for sure. Damon broke out of these thoughts and tried to answer her while hiding the hurt he felt.

"He isn't like me remember he needed to feed on more animal blood. These two brain boxes..." he gestured to Caroline and Elena brought him one freaking squirrel for god's sake. I just took some of Jeremy's blood packets. Tyler and Matt went with Stefan, to help him hunt and make sure nothing attacked him as he was pretty weak. They'll be back soon." Damon ignored the glares he was getting from Caroline at his suggestion she hadn't been helpful.

"Tyler, Matt?" Bonnie said still trying to work against the slight disorientation she felt.

"Yeah you said we were all in danger. I put in call to them straight away."

Jeremy confirmed.

Bonnie ran to him and out of Damon's arms immediately leaving him feeling empty.

Jeremy cradled her as Caroline joined in. Elena looked on at the friend that would once upon a time only run into her arms for comfort. She wanted to hold Bonnie again. Realisation made her want to cry.

"I remember everything. They hurt me, beat me." she cried into Jeremy's shirt.

Damon punched the wall in frustration clenching his bleeding fists. He was about to go and hold Bonnie again whether Jeremy and Caroline tried to get in his way or not. He wanted her to feel safe with him and to know he'd stop those that were after them. That he wouldn't let anyone touch her again. She was so fragile right now, so defeated and beat up. It made his blood feel like fire. He would kill what hurt her slow.

Stefan soon came bursting through the door immediately running to Bonnie with open

arms, cradling her to his chest. Stefan held her for dear life as he rested his forehead against hers, kissing away her tears and holding in his own. He was so relieved she was okay. Last night he'd even thought about drowning himself in vervain if she didn't wake.

Bonnie looked up through teary eyes grabbing Stefan by the hair on the nape of his neck and pulling him into a deep zealous kiss. He responded massaging her tongue hard with a need and craving to be connected to her and never let her go, let her go anywhere near danger. Elena and Damon watched on taking yet another blow to their hearts. They didn't know what to do so they just stared.

Bonnie soon smacked Stefan in the chest more playful than anything else pouting. "where were you? You gave me a heart attack when I couldn't find you. You made a promise to me mister."

"And I will never leave you Bonnie I swear."He kissed her again as everyone watched the public display of affection. Jeremy and Caroline smirking at their friends and knowing Damon and Elena were obviously miserable and wouldn't get their way.

Damon watched on realising these two really had connected and made promises to each other. It made his eyes sting threatening tears to know he'd let down every promise he'd made to Bonnie. It was so frustrating and upsetting, all he wanted was the opportunity to show he wouldn't be a disappointment to either of them ever again.

"Yeah well you did leave me journal boy." She poked him in the chest. "Next time I go on the red stuff you should be there taking the trip with me." She chuckled. "God you totally missed out on all their freaked faces." She joked too happy to see him to care about anything else or such company as Elena and Damon.

"Well don't we get a hug?" came Tyler's husky voice. On the inside he was furious to see Bonnie so distraught but if he was in that situation he'd want to forget. So he'd make jokes and he'd lighten the mood for her.

Bonnie looked on at her childhood friends, they'd kept in contact of course but to see Tyler and Matt in person made her forget the current calamitous situation they were in. Stefan and Damon were alive; Caroline and Jeremy were by her side and now so were Matt and Tyler. In that respect it was all good.

She smiled widely looking up at Stefan who could see she was struggling to contain her excitement at seeing them. He happily let go so she could embrace her friends. Seeing her 20 watt smile always melted him.

Bonnie ran and jumped into Matt's arms kissing his cheek she then enveloped Tyler ruffling his hair.

"I missed you bitches way too much. Why no visit?"

"Sorry Bon but trying to get Tyler to set foot on educational grounds since we left high school has been quite the challenge."

"Well you've missed out Tyler!" Jeremy chimed. He knew they had a lot to deal with but for now it was just nice to reunite, though he felt wary of Damon and Elena's presence.

"Oh and how have I missed out fang boy?" Tyler swaggered over to Jeremy giving him a man hug.

"Oh just you know college girls way more experienced and up for it." Jeremy smirked, placing one hand by his mouth like he was telling a secret but saying it so loud they all heard.

Bonnie and Caroline quickly snuck up on the young vampire slapping him upside the head.

"Oh I forget Stefan and I aren't allowed to talk about these two girls gone wild and their frankly x rated shenanigans."

"Oh really what antics are these?" Tyler said putting on a sexy voice, while Matt looked a little shy.

"Let's just say the day before yesterday when Caroline was licking Bonnies face

And dancing like stripper with her on a table, it was only the mildest of unruly times."

Damon was partly happy to see them all laughing and joking but it also secretly made him feel so left out. He gave up so much to be with Elena and she him.

Soon the peaceful mood was over however as both Matt and Tyler locked eyes with Elena and Damon.

"What the fuck are those two sleazes doing here?" Tyler almost growled like the werewolf he was.

"What did you just call me?" Damon was almost feral. "Let's not pretend for one moment that the reason you don't like me is because you were always so jealous of mine and Bonnies love. Everybody here knows you always wanted to get into Bonnies pants. You were waiting for me to screw up!" Damon all but snarled.

"No it's because you two are disgusting backstabbers." Matt gestured towards Elena as well. He wasn't going to sit back and let Tyler deal with this. He, Tyler, Jeremy, Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie were a unit, they defended their own and Damon and Elena wouldn't break that.

"You even manipulated my mum to get your way!"

"Yeah and if you fucking morons had just kept out of it, it wouldn't have taken us a year to find them. They would have known much sooner that Elena and I ended pretty much instantly, realising our mistake and that we loved them so much. They wouldn't have gotten together."

"Bullshit! They love each other. Get over it. I'm happy for Stefan that he's with Bonnie. At least he deserves her and Come to think of it how do we know this all isn't one of yours and Elena's games. Bonnie gets assaulted few days after you two get into town. What thought you'd create some danger so you could get close again? Sweep in and save her so she fell into your arms?" Tyler fumed. How dare they bring up his love for Bonnie which had never really died down if he was honest but he really was happy for Stefan. The younger Salvatore had been a good mate to him over the last few years and he knew he treated Bonnie amazingly.

Damon saw red the thought he would conspire to hurt Bonnie made him sick. It wasn't even a millisecond that had passed before Damon was pummelling Tyler on the floor laying thundering blow after blow.

"You fucking shit! I'd never hurt her ever! Think what you like mutt but don't you ever try convince Bonnie of such lies. I wouldn't harm a hair on her head you all know that you're just trying to turn her against me." He screamed

Tyler didn't heed his warning. "Oh yeah screwing her best friend didn't hurt her at all did it Damon?"

Damon growled pulling a piece of wolfbane out of his pocket. Yes he'd found it amongst Bonnies herb stash in the locked chest she kept under her bed. She'd done the same back in mystic falls so he didn't need to snoop long. He had grabbed it the minute he knew Tyler was coming. He stroked it against his face eliciting a cry of pane from Tyler.

Matt was infuriated he may be human but he had to do something taking the vervain from his pocket and pushing to Damon face so he'd get off.

"Yeah we all got herbs Damon! Two can play that game!" Damon immediately had him by the throat.

"Go on do it! To think we became friends makes me sick."

Stefan had had enough and so had Jeremy yanking the two apart. Damon paused now looking first at his little brother who gripped him firmly, grey eyes showing unhappiness at him yet again. He looked around the rest of the room at people who had once finally accepted him. He snapped out of his anger just in time to hear Caroline reprimanding Jeremy and Stefan for stopping Damon's beat down.

"I'm sorry little brother. I I don't want you to be let down by me anymore. I'll keep my cool. I just can't stand you or Bonnie believing I'd do such a horrific thing as to get Bonnie beaten up. It's a spiteful thing to say because deep down Tyler, Matt they know I love you and Bonnie. They know I've searched a year for you. I know I've hurt you both in the past emotionally but it was never on purpose. I'd die for you both Okay? " he said all this so quite only Stefan and possibly Jeremy could hear. Damon placed his hands on Stefan's shoulders, peering deeply into his eyes for reassurance he believed him. He signed in relief when his brother gave him a little nod. It wasn't much but it was hope.

They all had their backs to Bonnie now in heated argument. If she wasn't still woozy

She'd have bitterly chuckled at the fact they were all so irate over her but still not paying any attention to her opinions on the matter.

Bonnie whispered stop for the 30th time, her vocals and chest still hurt too much to scream. Bonnie soon collapsed to the floor. The thud Bonnie made caused them all to run to her in panic, Stefan and Damon at the forefront. Caroline wanted to smack the black headed pest out of the way which she did, never one to just want to do something.

Stefan picked Bonnie up bridal style laying her on the couch as Caroline got a wet cloth.

"Let me please?" Damon pleaded with the blonde to let him be the one to tend to Bonnie. He only received a stare down from her in response. At the same time Elena came running with a glass of cold water.

"Get lost both of you!" Caroline almost full on pushed Elena.

Stefan sighed "look guys we haven't got time for this. Bonnie just fainted because of the stress of all this shouting. We need to put the arguing on hold for today okay? For Bonnie and as for Damon he helped save her, that cannot be denied. So I get the defensiveness but we can all agree he's not here to physically hurt us. _Although god knows what he's gonna to do us emotionally._ Now Caro I know you're just being protective and I love you for it. Let's face it I'd be in a fit of laughter, cheering you on because yup I'd like to see you smack Damon and Elena the hell outta here for the things they've done in the past but let's focus on the present. I'm sure Bonnie would much rather you make her some of those chocolate gooey cupcakes she loves.

"The ones I make whenever she's sick. I remember." She nodded heading to the kitchen.

It was like having an arrow through Elena's heart when Stefan said what he did. She put it to the side though. Cradling Bonnies beaten body the previous night had scared the crap out of her. Life without ever seeing Bonnie again made her want to vomit; she needed her that much for sure had been awaken in her.

"Maybe I could help?" Elena offered

"Well of course not!" the blonde chimed. Yes Damon had helped saved Bonnie so she had to give him some credit for that but what the hell was Elena contributing? Jeremy tried not to laugh in the disastrous situation and the fact that Caroline was still being stubborn as ever. Still he could give Damon some points for his help although really if he hadn't given Bonnie blood Jeremy would have happily. But Elena hadn't said much to him or done much since she came so who cared? he thought as he stroked Bonnies locks in a brotherly fashion.

"Make sure you put some vanilla ice cream and hot custard with it she likes that." Damon muttered. Whether they liked it or not he knew her, he really did.

The boys crowded round Bonnie as Stefan signalled Jeremy to make sure Elena and Caroline played nice amongst a kitchen full of cutlery and heavy metal objects.

Stefan sat on the couch pulling Bonnie gently on top of him, wiping the beads of sweat from her caramel face. Bonnie's eyes soon fluttered open. "What happened?" she moaned.

"You fainted. But I got you now." Stefan kissed her lips softly.

"Oh yeah I remember you guys were making my head spin. There's nothing like a room full of testosterone filled boys and two crazy cheerleaders." She tried to joke but they could see she was upset and a little angry at the past being yet again dragged up.

"Look Bon." Damon placed his hand lovingly on her knee.

"It's Bonnie I haven't been called Bon since I was 19. _Which you'd know if you haven't been a jerk off_" she corrected crossing her arms and hitting it away.

"Sorry Bonnie" Damon sighed "Do you remember what they looked like? Exactly what they said? Did they smell of anything in particular? Feel like anything in particular? It will all help."

"It was hard to tell they were young. Smooth faces about your ages and builds. They smelt of Calvin Kline and herbs. The kind of herbs I use in magic. You know stuff like Mandrake root, mugwort, angelica root, blessed thistle, caraway, damiana and hibiscus flower. God knows what else but it was an assault on the senses for sure. It's just weird a lot of those herbs can be used for good like protection. They said they knew about us all and that we'd pay for Katherine. They wanted to make us suffer slowly and painfully. They weren't trying to kill me this is just the beginning for us all." She Began to sob she just wanted to get on with university life and normality with Stefan and her friends, But no now they were back to fending for their lives.

After the group settled down Bonnie watched them eying her as she ate her chocolate cupcake with ice cream and custard. She was surprised Caroline remembered the last two. Little did she know it had nothing to do with her.

"So where do we start?" She said between mouthfuls.

"Well it would help if we could see what you saw." Damon quickly responded.

"Maybe we could try that memory spell you know where we journey through. It would have to wait till tomorrow. I don't want you using any strength tonight."

"Surprisingly I agree with Damon. I don't want you worrying about anything tonight Bonnie. Just let us take care of things and we'll deal with spells, research, weapons all that. You can help tomorrow. And don't even think of opening you mouth to challenge me woman." He flicked her nose smirking. "Kiss now please!" He demanded playfully as she smiled obliging happily. She loved how he was more strong and in control these days. Remembering how he told her he felt like a doormat with Elena had been excruciating. It was amazing how far he'd come.

"Okay okay but before I rest like a princess as you guys so suggest can I just point out something? Where do we even start I mean love sick men avenging Katherine is hardly a narrow field, that slut bag has had quite a few."

"Well we should work on finding that poison I've never seen anything like it but you said it smelt familiar." Stefan said looking at Damon. "Maybe if we track that..."

"We find them." Damon finished his brother's sentence trying to fight the feeling of warmth it gave him to work alongside his brother. "It's a rare poison for sure so it'll definitely narrow things down."

"And then what? Without knowing what we are dealing with how can we plan anything? They have been watching us, they could be right now." Bonnie shuddered "and it's not just vampires they obviously have access to magic."

"Okay so we stick together at all times to be on guard." Damon suggested.

"Easy for you to say I personally would rather be attacked by those punk vamps than be in confined spaces with you." Jeremy barked.

"Guys simmer." Bonnie sighed but she could never be annoyed at Jeremy for looking out for her. "Damon this would work a lot better if you shut up. Look I get that you are trying to be helpful but you've hurt not just me and Stefan in this room. Jeremy thought of you as a mentor, a brother once upon a time. We can't all just forget and pretend everything's normal and that sticking together is something easy. You have to understand this hostility isn't coming from nowhere and that trying to push and force us into close proximity isn't helping everyone stay calm."

"I just wanna help you." he said frustrated and a little desperately.

"Too late! You've failed to help me the last year and a half! Why you trying now? I'm seriously struggling here to understand you."

"Bonnie I can't apologise enough. I ..."

"Stop we'll be going round in circles all night at this rate and I'm way too tired for this. Tyler and Matt you okay to cramp in one room? Stefan and Jeremy you too bunk together and me and care bear will share."

They all turned to Elena and Damon. Stefan sighed "right I guess you guys want to stay close too."

"How far is the hotel?" Caroline, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler asked in unison.

"I can't be all the way across town, not knowing if they are safe, unable to help and protect MY brother and _my _Bonnie. I'm staying with them deal with it!" Damon part hissed but there was some pleading in his voice.

Bonnie groaned but paused for a moment in thought. She knew she was letting her emotions cloud her judgement. She just didn't know how to stop herself. She had to think of what was truly best for her loved ones though. "Look I think I'm letting my anger get the better of me. This is our lives we are talking about. No matter what's happened we don't want each other dead, any of us. We stand a better chance of protecting ourselves and our new friends if we work together. If that means you have to stay here I guess we'll all have to grit out teeth and deal. Okay now you two take the couch." She gestured to Elena and Damon.

"I'm not with Elena Bonnie!" Damon part yelled part sighed but he was at least grateful he'd be able to stay. If he hadn't been allowed, he would have camped out in the tree next to Bonnies room come rain or shine.

"He's telling the truth guys. Come on we haven't come here together to mess with you." Elena whined.

"Look I'll take the couch." Damon looked at Bonnie intensely.

"Yeah and maybe I could share with you and Caroline." Elena said hopefully.

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks of distaste.

"Actually Bonnie is camping with her stud muffin."

"Oh and who's that then? Give me a clue please." she teased.

"You need a hint is that right?" Stefan kissed her gently "how's that for one?"

"Well with that sorted Tyler, Matt and Jeremy you guys okay to share a room? and well..." Stefan looked at Caroline sympathetically. "I swear to you on my undead life I'll buy all your drinks when we go out, forever. I'll even buy you that juci bag you wanted, take you on a massive shopping spree? Give you my credit cards? Maybe a holiday? How about diamonds? Hey I'll even compel Robert Patterson to be your boy toy? Please? And sorry Caro."

"Gucci Stefan Gucci and you'll still owe me a lot more than that for this cruelty I am being subjected to." she groaned but then smiled unable to even pretend to be mad at him.

They had all decided not much could be done tonight. They had searched the books Bonnie owed on witchcraft and herbs but the library would offer more. Alaric was on his way too armed with Katherine's journals and Isobel's research. If these men were important they'd be mentioned there somewhere.

For now all that could be done was sleep.

Jeremy, Tyler and Matt eventually fell asleep after bitching about drowning Damon in vervain and catching up on all Jeremy's party stories. They'd even planned to attend a few. Come evil monsters or apocalypse they would not miss a party they decided.

Stefan and Bonnie fell asleep hands intertwined and bodies interlocked. Bonnie felt safe and loved as Stefan traced kisses down her neck and shoulders, massaging her till she succumbed to deep slumber.

Caroline grudgingly slept next to Elena huffing and puffing and planning on smacking and kicking into her every chance she got in the night.

"Look Caro I'm glad you're protecting Bon."

"You act like I've taken on a temporary position. She's my friend not yours."

"Listen I just want us to all be friends again."

Caroline stayed Silent for a few minutes seething with annoyance.

"Elena"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep with one eye open!"

Damon lay across the couch tossing and turning. He kept listening into Bonnie who seemed in distress but he knew he had no right to waltz into her room. He was also still fuming over everyone's attitudes. Whatever happened, the fact they thought he could have been in on the plan to assault Bonnie made him furious, he was disgusted at the thought. He hoped Bonnie and Stefan didn't share their feelings.

Bonnie felt hot and sweaty again thinking of the attack and the promise of more to come. Her magic hadn't been strong enough to stop the power of the poison. Whatever created it was surely stronger than her so how was she going to protect her loved ones? There were also her new and innocent friends to think about. What if they came after Max, Alexi or one of the boys?

Bonnie awoke deciding stuffing her face more and moping would be a good way to ponder their options. She quietly lifted the duvet off her and placed her bare caramel feet on the floor. She looked at a peaceful sleeping Stefan, mouth slightly open, dark honey hair all crazy and eyebrows even in sleep slightly furrowed. She kissed his lips tenderly as he moaned appreciation, smiling and turning into his pillow. Bonnie had to hold in a chuckle.

Walking into the dark kitchen in Stefan's grey shirt she ran the tap in need of cool water.

"Mmmm day old Chinese yep sounds good." she murmured opening the fridge.

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

Bonnie clenched her hand over chest in shock looking into Damon's icy concerned eyes. He was shirtless with his hair tussled and for some reason he was slightly sweaty.

"You scared the crap out me dumbass! I forgot you were here!"

Damon fought the urge to smile. He always loved when she chastised him and called him names, especially when those names weren't liar, manipulator or deceiver. "How you feeling? Let me help you with that." He gestured to warming the food in the microwave.

"I can do it myself thank you very much!"

"It's okay honest I just wanna help you. I should have been there when you got attacked. I should have protected you better. I would have ripped their hearts out and let you watch!" Damon stroked her cheeks tracing where her wounds had been. "I just thank whatever the hell miracle it was that kept you with me. May I add a little off topic but you look beautiful you know? Even if that is my brother's shirt not mine." He said sincerely with a little croak and hurt to his voice.

"Just back off." She whispered a please. "Look you helped Stefan save me at a risk to your own life when you didn't have to. I don't know why you did it if I'm truthful. I'm hoping it wasn't because you think it'll gain you brownie points. In any case you gave me your blood and I genuinely thank you for that. I honestly am relieved you're alive Damon and I know you had nothing to do with my assault. But now just please keep your distance! You keep crowding me and it's hard to know what you want from me and Stefan."

"You don't know how thankful I am that you know I wasn't part of your attack. As for helping save you, I did it for no self serving reason but to see you smiling and living again. It you were ever in that state again I'd do the same. I'd give my life for you without hesitation every time Bonnie. Same goes for Stefan. But it's okay you wouldn't be the Bonnie Bennet I love more than life itself if you weren't a little cynical of me. I I just I feel for you. I love you and I'm sorry I can't turn it off Bonnie. I'll never betray you and Stefan again or let you down."

She pushed him away as he was now standing mere inches away from her backing her into the kitchen sink, bracing his arms on the counter caging her in. She couldn't stand the shimmers of sincerity she kept seeing in his eyes. It wasn't real he had a century or more to practice the art of deception that's all she thought.

"Don't think just because we have to work together it changes things! Once this is over you and Elena can disappear."

"And If I can't? I know I originally said I would but I was fooling myself. What if I said I don't think I could ever leave you and Stefan ever again? Then what?"

Elsewhere across LA in a dark abandoned warehouse three women lay chained up in a cell, hands tied with their mouths gagged. The four figures traced their hands across the cell menacingly.

"Mmm that witch taste good no wonder Katherine liked the Bennets."

"Yeah but you fools shouldn't have beaten the crap out of her. We need them to suffer slow. You better hope her little gang got to her in time and the poison wore off before she fucking croaked. Or I swear I'll stake you idiot's right here." A fifth voice roared through the building, his anger echoing off the walls. Speaking of, that stuff worked a treat you witches are pretty good. Wonder what other magical weapons you three got up your sleeves." He opened the cage immediately ripping off the woman's gags, stroking their bare flesh.

"We won't help you anymore specially against a Bennet. They are honoured among our magical community."

"Well you three want to protect your families don't you? Your HUMAN, FRAGILE, BREAKABLE families? Your boyfriends, little sister and father? You'll do as you're told and as long as I have this crystal..." he held it up the gem containing each girl's DNA. A jewel blessed by their ancestors into making their powers immune to whoever possessed it. "Your magic is useless against me. God seducing your desperate ancestors was so damn easy. Got into their pants, their hearts and all it took was a simple fake I love you. I promised to protect them and their families but to do that it would be easier if their magic wasn't dangerous to me. They bought that shit about being able to protect them if I didn't have to worry about protecting myself from them. Lame they sold you out and your descendants for a man, a man really apart from fucking they didn't really know anything about. Man I love white witches a lot easier to get your way with them than the dark practitioners. Listen deals a deal I'll smash the necklace when you give me what I want and you can go back to living your boring little Wiccan lives without further disturbance from me."

"Now you guys and try not to be incompetent this time." he handed three of the men gloves. "Go get the vervain and wolfbane for the werewolf. Also word has it Alaric Salzmann will be coming into town; he'll have weapons of use to us. Sabotage him."

"And you" he referred to the fourth who finally coming into the light could be seen was 22 years old with sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. "Get back to campus and watch the witch she'll be making a trip to the library soon me thinks. She'll be heavily guarded by those two Salvatore brats.

"Yes Kane. Sorry for our screw up's it won't happen again." They all nodded in agreement to their orders from the curly brunette haired, brown eyed 20 year old man. He shrugged off his leather jacket revealing his tattooed wrist. He stared at it for a moment before Kane transformed his face, veins protruding and fangs piercing through his gums. The sound of the witches whimpers only making him more excited as he bit them repeatedly, savouring the taste of their witches blood, smiling when their whimpers turned to howls. "Sshhh honeys it'll be over soon. As for those Love sick pawns. "He gestured to men who had just left. "Katherine had them twisted round her pretty delicate little finger and now so do I.

**To be continued... **

**Hope you like it and it wasn't rubbish. I'm not sure whether it turned out the way I wanted but hey. Please do review and let me know ****. I know everyone was nasty to Damon in this chapter and I was sad writing it lol but it's only the start so they can ease off slowly. It would have been odd to have them straightway being lovely to him. Bonnie and Stefan will be the first to show him more sympathy as it goes on. Oh and I know it looks like Damon doesn't have a chance in hell atm but this is Damon Salvatore were talking about ;) Also Kane isn't Katherine's maker or boy toy ;)**


End file.
